The Dragon's Tale
by eve-chan 97
Summary: I tried to think about anything else except from my problems. The enemies i had, the killers sent out to kill me, my powers..god the powers that were bound to get me killed. This is my first fanfic. GrimmXOC
1. Lost wallet

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just the characters i created in this fanfic.

It was sunny today. Too sunny for my liking. You can't hide in the sun. Enemies can easily spot you and I couldn't let that happen. If I was found I was dead...or worse. I scanned the area forenemies and found not. Good. At least I could go to the grocery shop without having to look behind my back all the time. I usually wouldn't go out at this time, but today I had no choice. I was running out of food so I needed to go and buy some. I headed to the grocery shop and went inside. An old lady -probably the shop keeper- greeted me with a smile. I took a cart and went to get everything that I needed. It was pretty empty for a Friday morning. I was quick with my shopping not wanting to waste much time here. As I was reaching for a box of milk a little girl with black hair in pigtails bumped into me.

''I am so sorry please forgive me I wasn't paying attention, are you alright miss?''

''Whoa calm down little girl its okay no harm done. Are you okay?'' I asked her.

''Y-yes I am fine. I am sorry for bumping into you like that. W-well excuse me but I have to go, bye bye miss.'' she said and run off. Aaa okay...I grabbed a box of milk and I was about to turn and leave when I stepped on to something. A pink wallet was lying on the ground.

''Oh shit. She dropped her wallet. Perfect!'' I bent down to pick it up and examined it. There was a card with an address of 'Urahara's candy shop' written on it.

''Urahara's candy shop huh?''Did she work there? Naah she was probably not even a junior high school student yet. Her father then? Most likely...or maybe it was just her favorite candy shop. Yeah that must be it. Anyway why do I care? It's not like I'm going to return this to her, am I?

''Damn...why do I have to be such a good person?''I muttered. Then a thought hit me. I looked around. No sight of her. How on earth did she pay the stuff she got if she dropped her wallet? I went to the old lady.'' Excuse me, did you see a little girl with black hair in pigtails?''

''Oh do you mean Ururu?''so that was her name.

''She just left. She didn't have her wallet with her but I let her go anyway because she's such a good girl, I am sure she will pay for it next time. ...Do you want some candy, sweetheart?''offered the old lady.

''No, thank you . Do you know were she lives? I found her wallet lying over there. Perhaps you could give it to her?'' Oh please please say yes! I didn't want to go through the trouble.

''I could but I don't know when she will come back or where she lives exactly and I am sure she will need her wallet. Would you be so kind as to return this to her, dear? I know she works at Urahara's candy shop. Its not that far away, you can take the bus and go.''she said. Damn. So there is no escape.'' Isn't she a bit young to be working? I mean she looked like she goes to middle school.'' I asked. It was really weird.'' Ururu is not really _working _there. More like helping around. I think Mr. Urahara is her guardian or something. So will you take the wallet back to her for me please?You found it after all.''she said. I sighed. Perfect.

''Okay. I will.''

After paying for my stuff, I decided to first go home to drop them and then go to the candy shop. When I reached my house, I unlocked the door and went inside. I headed towards the kitchen and put the groceries away.'What time is it?' I wondered. I looked at my watch. 6:18. Okay I have enough time for a quick shower. I went to the bathroom, put the shower on hot, took off my clothes and stepped into it. I felt the comfort of the warm water from the shower make contact with my skin. I tried to think about anything else except from my problems.

The enemies i had, the killers sent out to kill me, my powers..god the powers that were bound to get me killed. Why couldn't I be normal like everyone else?As I finished my shower, I stepped out, dried myself with a towel and looked myself in the mirror. The thing that stands out more on my body is..well, my dragon tattoo on my back. Of course its was not something I choose to do. It was part of my powers.

Now you are probably wondering what I mean by that. Well, when I was thirteen years old some girls at school were hitting me and calling me names when suddenly I got so angry and.. transformed into a dragon. Yeah. A freaking green dragon! I almost killed the poor girls. Sure they were hitting me and stuff but they didn't deserved it. The good thing is that nobody believed them when they told what happened. When I transformed back to myself my tattoo was there along with a sword, that had a dragon engraved on it(it was on the floor) When my parents found out they explained everything to me. They told me that I inherited my powers from my grandmother who was dead. They also told me that I had two forms. The dragon one and another which looked more like a human but I couldn't use it yet. My powers had to mature first( And they still hadn't)

I could transform into a dragon whenever I wanted to just by calling my sword's name. It was similar to a Shinigami's zampakuto. Yeah. I knew all about them and the Soul Society too. After they finished explaining, my parents tried to use my powers for their own personal gain. I was shocked at first but then again i never had a good relationship with was then that I left home..Since then I've been living alone. My parent , of course, had sent out people to find me and bring me back or if they couldn't catch me... kill me. It's been 6 years now. Time really does fly by.

I looked into the mirror again. My once short wavy red hair were now reaching my lower back and were a bit messy. I reached for my brush and tried to straighten them a bit. Key word-tried. I sighed. Then my attention was caught by my green eyes. So many emotions were reflected. Sadness, anger, bitterness and...loneliness. I Sighed again. Now was not the time to get emotional. I've made my choices. Now I had to live with them. I dried my hair, then went to my room and opened my closet. I took out a pair of jeans and a blue tank top. It was hot outside.

I put on my shoes, grabbed my keys and..should I take my sword with me? Naah I was just going to return a wallet. What bad could possibly happen? And anyway I couldn't carry it with me in broad daylight. I stepped outside. I decided not to take the bus as the old lady suggested -what was her name again? Did I even ask her?- and just walk there. The town was really beautiful. The little houses and its people. The shops and even the streets. Everything was just so...charming. Yes, Karakura was one charming town. I'm glad I choose to move here. After half an hour or so I finally reached "Urahara's candy shop'' and knocked the door.


	2. The Past

_ Okay so in the first chapter i noticed that i made some mistakes. Sorry about that. English is not my native language.  
_

_I also forgot to expain something. This fanfiction takes place in the beginning of the Arrancar arc. To be exact it is after Ichigo encounters Ulquiorra (is that how it's spelled?) and Yammy. Well that's all i wanted to say. Have fun reading!  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

_Previously:After half an hour or so I finally reached "Urahara's candy shop'' and knocked the door._

And waited. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. Was it closed? Nahh it was only 8:04. Should I just leave the damn wallet here and leave? I was about to do that when I heard footsteps coming from inside. Well finally! The little girl-what was her name.. a yes Ururu- opened the door.

''Hello! How can I he..oooh your the lady from earlier today! What brings you here? ''she asked.

''Um you dropped your wallet and I brought it. I hope you don't mind..i kinda searched it to see if I could find an ID or something...''

''Of course not! Thank you for returning it and sorry for putting you through so much trouble!'' said Ururu and bowed her head at the same time.

''No trouble at all really.'' What a liar I am ''I'm sure you would have done the same thing. Well I better get go-''

''Ururu was someone knocking the door..aah and who is this young lady?'' asked a tall man with blond hair and gray eyes who appeared from inside**. **He was wearing a green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He must be the owner, Mr. Urahara.

''Um this is..''

''I am Sayori Aichi. Nice to meet you.'' I said. Shit. I shouldn't have said my real name...This could get me into trouble. Wait-did he just looked a bit shocked? Could he possibly now? I better leave quickly.

''What a lovely name. I am Kisuke Urahara, the owner of this shop'' I knew it ''It is indeed very nice to meet you, Sayori. What brings you to my shop?'' he asked

''I came to return Ururu's wallet. She dropped it at the grocery shop and-''

''See, I told you I didn't take it!'' a boy with red hair that appeared out of nowhere screamed at Ururu. What was it with this people? Always interrupting me!

''I'm sorry Jinta for suspecting you. You always take my stuff so I though you took my wallet too.'' Said Ururu.

''Why you-?''he didn't have a chance to finish what he was going to say because Mr. Urahara stopped him.''Jinta, enough! You are being impolite in front of our guest. Were are your manners?''

That Jinta boy seemed like he just noticed me standing there.'' Hey your hair is red!'' Well thank you captain obvious. ''So is yours.''i answered back ''Anyway, I better get going now. It was nic-''

''No no you can't leave yet! Please stay. Just for a cup of tea.'' pleaded Mr. Urahara. There he goes interrupting me again. This guy was unbelievable. I thought about declining but then I thought that if I stayed I could find out if he knew my secret or not. And of course I could never say no to a cup of tea. So I said''Sure. Why not?'' with a big smile on my face. ''Excellent! This way.''

He then led me to a room which seemed to be the living room and we sat down. A tall man who was wearing glasses stepped in and asked ''Boss, we have quests? Oh, good evening! My name is Tessai Tsukabishi**. **Would you like me to serve you a cup of tea?'' Mr. Urahara answered before I could'' Oh Tessai, If you could, I would be very grateful. This is Sayori Aichi, she found and returned Ururu's wallet so I invited her in for a cup of your lovely tea!'' Did this man ever stopped smiling? It was creepy!''Okay boss! I'm on it''he said and left.'' So, Sayori I haven't seen you in this town before. Did you move here?'' he asked

''Yes I moved here about a month ago.''

''With your family I assume.''

''No I moved here alone. We don't ...get along'' Well that was...one of the reasons.

''Oh I'm sorry to hear that. It must be tough for a young girl like yourself to be living alone'' For a minute, he sounded like he truly cared. Maybe he wasn't that creepy.

''No, not really. It's better this way. More quiet.'' And without parents that want to use you to gain power I thought.

Mr. Tessai then stepped in with two cups of tea. ''Here you go ,boss, miss Aichi. I hope you like it''

''Oh please don't be so formal with me. Sayori is fine'' He nodded and left.

'' Don't mind him. He's just shy around new people.'' Urahara said and drank some of his tea.

''Aaah! Such great tea!'' A huge smile was on his face. I drank some of mine too. It was surprisingly good.

''So Sayori, lets get to the point. What exactly are you ?'' he asked like it was the most natural thing in the world. I almost choke. So he did know! But how? ...Did my parents sent him? And I just had to leave my sword at home today. Damn it!

''I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean.'' I decided to feign ignorance. '' Aw, come on Sayori don't pretend like you don't know. Your spirit pressure is different from a _normal humans. _Was your grandmother Miyuki Aichi?'' he asked. How did he know my grandma? She died when I was 3 years old! '' The look on your face says I'm right. But...i already knew that from the moment you introduced yourself'' No more denying it then.

''But..how?'' I asked

'' Your grandmother and I used to be friends. When I first came to this town she was 36 years old and had just given birth to your mother. She sensed my spirit pressure and decided to check it out. Since she was the one that inherited the dragon power in her generation, she was the protector of the family. You do know that there is only one child in each generation that inherits the dragon powers right? Anyway you can imagine her relief when she found out what I was. A ex-Soul Reaper. Your grandma didn't like fighting. After our first encounter your grandma came often to visit and brought your mother along.

When three years went by, she told me that she was really worried about her daughter because her powers had yet to appear. It usually took about a year or so. So she asked for my help. As much as I wanted to though, in the end I couldn't. I examined your mother but found that there was nothing wrong with her. I also tried to create a medicine for her but failed. We could only assume that your mother would never get her powers. It seems like it skipped a generation. When your mother was older and found out she was furious. She wanted her powers no matter what. So she came here and begged me to help her. I, of course, having failed before couldn't. But I tried again anyway.

The results were the same. She then left home for ten years. When she gave birth to you she came back to find out if you had any powers. She came here, along with your grandmother, to have you examined. Your spirit pressure was normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Your mother was disappointed and your grandmother looked...well sad. She thought that she was the last one of her kind remaining. She then asked your mother to come back and live with her, but she declined. Instead she asked her to come to live with her in another city, away from here.

Apparently she didn't want to raise a child all by herself but also didn't want to leave her own house. It was the last time I saw both of them. Three years after that your grandma died from a disease and your mother inherited everything. I was really sad when I found out. She was my friend after all. Your mother got married and the rest well...you know.''he finished saying.

What? My mother use to leave in this town? And.. she married my father...after my grandma died? Why?Was he not my real father? And why in the world did I get my powers when I was thirteen years old and not one? I had so many questions..

''You look upset. Did I say something wrong?'' he asked. Um..no you just turned my whole world upside down. Nothing big.

''My father..who is he? My real one?'' I asked. For me, it was the most important question.

''That.. I do not know. I never asked.'' he answered. Perfect just perfect.

''And what about my powers? Why and how on earth did I get them when I was thirteen years old?''

''I believe that something triggered their awakening. A strong emotions maybe. Do you remember feeling anything before it happened?'' he asked. Oh, that explains it.

''Yes I remember being furious. I was fighting with two girls and then I was suddenly very angry''

''See. That explains it. Have your po-'' The door suddenly opened and a boy with spiky orange hair and brown eyes stepped in. '' Urahara? Are you in he- oh hi there.'' He said when he saw me.

''Aw Ichigo. What brings you here?''

* * *

So Ichigo shows up! What will happen next, i wonder.

Reviews and are highly appreciated. Tell me what you think about this story and who do you think is Sayori's father.

Till next time.


	3. Making new friends

_Okay here is chapter 3! Yay!:D_

_And guess what?..Grimmjow appears!Finally!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach just the characters i've created in this fanfict._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Previously:_'' _Urahara? Are you in he- oh hi there.'' He said when he saw me._

_''Aw Ichigo. What brings you here?''_

''Hello'' I greeted him. Who was _this_ guy now? Not another crazy one I hope.

''Urahara I kinda emm...wanted to speak with you...in private?''he said. Hmph. What did he wanted to say that I couldn't here?

''That's okay Ichigo, you can talk in front of Sayori. She's one of us, don't worry.'' One of _us? _When did I become one of them? And wait...don't tell me this guy is a Soul Reaper too?! He's looks like he's fifteen years old! That Ichigo gave Urahara a are-you-sure look and Urahara just nodded.

''Well, as you know, a few day ago we fought two Arrancars. You were there. Orihime and Chad were injured pretty badly...'' He made a pause and lowered his head.''...what I want to ask you is to let me train here for a bit. To become stronger'' Ichigo said. What in the world were Arrancars? Soul Reapers, humans, people with dragon powers...what's next fairies?!

''Ichigo it's not your fault what happened and of course you can train here. Since I don't have time to supervise you though, Sayori can help you.'' Urahara said. Yeah the kid could train here with- Wait, what?

''What did you just say? Who the heck do you think I am? Some sort of teacher or something?'' I learned how to fight alone, the kid could do the same.

''Aww come on Sayori, it will help you too. You can teach Ichigo and practice at the same It will be fun!...Do it for me and when the time comes I'll help you find your real father.'' he said. This was a tempting offer. But I left my sword at home. How was I suppose to fight the kid without it? Tsk.

''Even if I wanted to help, I don't have my sword with me, you old man, and I can't activate my dragon form without it'' Urahara was about to say something when Ichigo interrupted him.

''Did you just say dragon form?'' he asked with wide eyes.

''Uhm...yeah?''i answered. Was he deaf? Kids this days...

''..What are you?'' he asked suspiciously. Oh boy. Now he thought that _I _was an enemy?

''I am a_ human_ that has _dragon _powers. I am not an enemy. Believe me I am the least of your worries.'' I replied.

'' You don't have to use you dragon form to train Ichigo, just fight with swords. You can use the wooden ones we have here. That way neither of you will get hurt..i think.'' Urahara said.

Well...i guess a little practice wouldn't hurt.

''Okay, fine. You better keep your promise though... Come on, kid, let's get to it.'' I said and standed up.

''Hey! Don't call me that!'' Ichigo yelled and standed up too.

''Why? I'm older that you. So..to me you are a _kid.''_ I teased. He looked hilarious when he was angry.

''My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Not _kid.._and anyway how old are you?''he asked.

''I am nineteen years old which means...older than you..kid.'' Now he was pissed. You could almost see the popping vein on his head.

''Why you-!'' He didn't have a change to finish what he was saying because Urahara grabbed him by his shirt. ''I see that you get along well. Enough with the chit-chat though. It's time to practice..but before you do, tell me Ichigo were is Rukia and the others?'' Asked Urahara.

''Last time I saw Rukia, she said that she was going to Orihime's house to meet up with the others. I don't know if they are still there.'' he answered.''Hmm. Okay. Watch your head, Ichigo'' he said and threw him into a hole...that was **not** there before. ''What the hell did you just do you, you old man?! Did you kill him?'' I said and bend over the hole to see if he was okay. Shit. It was a _**big **_hole. Fortunately I could see Ichigo -alive- getting up.'' What's with the old man, Sayori? I don't look old do I?'' he whined.

''You used to hang out with my grandma. You're old.'' I stated.

''You meanie!'' He said and kicked me...KICKED me into the hole! And yeah...i was like..freaking screaming! Luckily I fell on something..rather soft. That was breathing too. Oh shit.

''Argh. Get off me!'' Ichigo yelled.

''Sorry ki-Ichigo. It's that damn Urahara's fault! He kicked me!''

''Yeah well tell me about it. He freaking pushed me.''he said

''The man is a psycho'' we said in unison and bursted out laughing. Suddenly two wooden swords fell from above. What the heck?

''Hey stop laughing and start practising.'' yelled Urahara and then left. Okay the man was seriously trying to kill us. I went and took one of the wooden swords and threw the other one at Ichigo.

''Okay, Ichigo. Let's start.''I said as I held the wooden sword with both hands and took a defensive stance. Ichigo didn't hesitate. He charged forward and started swinging his sword at me. He was fast. But not fast enough. I was was easily able to evade his attack and land some of my own.

''Had enough?'' I asked after a while. ''I'll show you!'' he said. He moved so quickly that I was barely able to dodge his attack this time. '

''You're good, I'll give you that much''

''Gee thanks'' he replied with a grin and he swung his sword again. I caught it with my hand and hit him with my sword. We continued back and forth like that for a few minutes, neither one of us landing any serious blows. I had to admit, I haven't had this much fun in ages.

Suddenly, I felt a burst of spirit pressure and stopped. Ichigo seemed to notice that something was wrong too. ''What was that?'' He asked. ''I don't know but we better check it out.'' Ichigo then pulled out a badge and separated his soul with his body. ''Okay let's go'' In just a few minutes we were outside and headed towards the source of the spirit pressure. I could sense six of them.

One was significantly stronger than the others. He was not fighting but the others were.

''Rukia!'' Ichigo called. I saw a short and petite young girl with violet-colored eyes and black hair, finishing of a man -could you even call him a man?- with what seemed to be a bulky helmet, bandaged on the right side and shark-like teeth. ''Rukia!''Ichigo called again.'' Are you alright? What happened?'' Rukia didn't speak. Her eyes were on me. Ichigo noticed and said ''Don't worry. This is Sayori, Urahara's friend. Sayori, this is Rukia 's a Soul Reaper.'' Rukia seemed to relax a bit after hearing that I was Urahara's friend. Which I was definitely _**not.**_

''Nice to meet you.''she said

''Likewise''

''Okay enough with the introduction. Rukia tell me what happened. Now!'' Ichigo demanded.

''A garganta opened and six arrancars came through. Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Rangiku, and Ikkaku are all fighting at the moment. It's best that we-'' Rukia didn't was interrupted by a tall, muscular man with blue hair and blue eyes with green lines below them that suddenly appeared. He had a hole on his abdomen and on the right side of his face were the remnants of his hollow mask, a jawbone. He was kind of...hot.

Dangerous, but hot nevertheless. He was also the owner of that strong spirit pressure I felt earlier.

Shit. Today was seriously not the day to leave my sword at home. ''Which one of you is the strongest?'' He demanded to know. Rukia stepped forward. ''Ichigo, stand back I'll-'' Before any of us could react the blue-haired man impaled her through the stomach with his hand. ''Well it obviously ain't you.''he said. Ichigo caught Rukia before she fell to the ground. She was now unconscious and blood was gushing from her wound. ''Rukia, Rukia! Can you here me? Wake up.'' Ichigo was panicking. She was not responding. '' See if sees okay, Ichigo, I'll try and distract this guy.'' I said. I could fight without my sword. ''But you don't have a weapon'' he said.

''Don't worry just take her away'' he nodded and left. ''I'll be back''

''So'' I said to the blue-haired man''It seems that I'll be your opponent''

* * *

_So what happens next, i wonder? o.O_

_1 review = 1 chapter._

_0 reviews = unhappy author~ 0 chapters._

_Till next time!_


	4. The Fight

_Chapter 4 is up! Yay! :D _

_Nizuna Fujieda you are my very first reviewer!_

_When i read your comment i was so happy that i started writing chapter 4 immediately! So this chapter is for you!:D _

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach just the characters i've created in this fanfict._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_ previously: ''So'' I said to the blue-haired man ''It seems that I'll be your opponent''_

He threw his head back and started laughing. Like really, really hard.

''_You _are going to fight _me?_ And with no weapon?'' he said and laughed even harder, if possible. He was starting to piss me of. I didn't like being underestimated.

''Yeah. I was bored anyway. So why the hell not?...Unless you're afraid.'' I said him with a wide grin on my face. He stopped laughing and glared at me. In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of my face.

''I am not scare to fight you, woman. Your just to weak to even bother.''He said and raised his hand to push me out of the way. I caught it before it could even touch me. Now I was really pissed off.''Do not underestimate me. I don't like that. I am stronger than you think.'' I said and to prove my point I released half of my spirit pressure that I kept suppressed. His eyes widen and a wide, shit-eating grin creeped across his handsome face. Wait what? Where did _that _come from?

''That's more like it. Maybe you do worth something, after all. All tell you what. Since you don't have a sword I won't use mine either. What do you say?''he asked. He played fair, that's good.

''Sounds fair to me.'' I replied and once again I took my defensive stance and observed my opponent, looking for weak points and openings. He didn't even shift into a pose, he just spread his legs a little. It was pretty obvious that didn't consider me to be much of a threat.

''Come at me'' I said

I didn't need to tell him twice. He charged forward so fast that he almost hit me straight in the face. Almost. Fortunately I was faster and moved out of the way just in time. I pulled back and punched him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. He stepped back, obviously not expecting to be hit. I gave him no time to recover and launched another punch, this time to his stomach. He fell on his back with a groan. I heard a sound from the trees and looked behind me. Damn. Someone was watching us.

While I was looking away, I failed to notice that the Arrancar had already standed up and was charging at me again, looking rather pissed off. I was not able to react this time. I felt his body hitting me with great force and I flew back. I slammed into a building and went through it. Damn him. It only took me a few seconds to get up but when I did I was very, _very_ dizzy. _And _my head was bleeding. I was definitely not used to this kind of attacks. ''Had enough, Soul Reaper?'' He mocked.

''I am not a Soul Reaper, you damn Arrancar.'' That seemed to surprise him.'' What the hell are you then?'' he asked.

''Like I'd tell someone like _you._'' I snapped. I then launched myself towards and kicked him right on his nose, used his face to push myself further and landed just behind him. He brought his hands to his face in pain, I quickly grabbed the back of his jacket and used it to swing him into a nearby building..

In an instance he was up and...oh boy if he looked pissed off before...it was nothing compare to what he looked like now.''You! I'll crush you!''he shouted, his face red from anger. He then charged forward once more and tried to kick me this time. But he stopped. Actually he was stopped by a man with dark skin and dark brown braids, who was also wearing glasses. ''Why are you here Tosen?'' the blue-haired man asked him.

''You ask why am _I _here? You can't be serious. You defied Lord Aizen's orders by coming here. You also took five Arrancars that died in battle. I am here to take you back to Hueco Mundo for your punishment.'' answered the other man.

''Tsk. Fine. Whatever.''muttered the blue-haired arrancar The dark-skinned man opened a garganta and they were about to get in.

''Were the heck do you think you're going? We are not done here yet!'' I yelled at him.

''Shut it, woman. You are lucky to be alive right now... Just remember my name! Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. ''You better not forget mine too then, Grimmjow. It's Sayori. Sayori Aichi.'' I yelled before he disappeared through the garganta with that shit-eating grin on his face again.

''I wont''

After Grimmjow left with that Tosen guy, I headed back to Urahara's place. There's seemed to be a commotion inside so I didn't bother knocking and just opened the door slowly. A lot of eyes were suddenly set on me. ''Um, hi?'' I said-asked. Who were these guys now? Judging from the way they're dressed, I'd say they are probably Soul Reaper's too.

''Sayori, you're okay!'' Ichigo that appeared out of nowhere said.''I wanted to come back and help you but Urahara didn't let me. He said that you could take care of yourself. So were you okay? Oh shit, okay don't panick but you have a really deep wound on your forehead'' he said and started panicking despite the fact that he just told me not to.''Calm down, Ichigo, it's just scratch.''I said and touched my forehead. At least the bleeding had stopped. ''And of course I was okay, who do you think you're talking to?''

''Okay, okay I was just-'' Someone cleared his throat. I remembered then that we weren't alone in the room. A man with red hair spoke up.'' Ichigo, who is your friend? Introduce us!''

''Oh yeah, I forgot. Um well guys this is Sayori. Sayori this is Renji'' he said and pointed the red-haired man who spoke''Ikkaku and Yumichika''he continued and pointed at a bald man and his friend. '' and Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Rangiku,'' he finished saying and pointed at a boy with white hair and blue eyes. Aaah so they were the Soul Reaper that Rukia mentioned before..Oh shit. ''Ichigo, were is Rukia? Is she okay?'' I asked. ''Yeah she's fine. She took a nasty hit but she's okay. Orihime healed her. She is resting inside.''

''Who's Orihime?''

''Oh yeah you don't know her. Um, she's not a Soul Reaper. She's a human...that has powers.'' A human that has powers? Like me? I wondered.

''What do you mean? Is she..like me?'' I asked him

''No, she's different. She has healing powers and she can put up a shield at will.''

''That amazing. Is she here? I want to meet her.'' I don't know why but when I heard that there was another human with powers -even though not the same as mine- I felt..less lonely.

''She's inside with Rukia. I can call her if you want. She can heal and that _scratch_ on your forehead.''he said s_arcastically._

_''..No, its okay. Let her be. Rukia probably needs her more than me. I can wait. Now tell me. Who were these guys that came here?'' Ichigo's expression then changed. It was unreadable. He sat down and I followed suit._

_''It's a long strory.'' he said dryly._

_''I have time.'' I replied and made myself comfortable._

* * *

_We finnaly have some action!:D_

_how was it? Good? Bad?_

_Remember reviews make an author happy._

_Happy author = Faster updates_

_Till next time!_


	5. Visits

Chapter 5 is up! Are you excited? XD

Things have taken an interesting turn!

Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just the characters i've created in this fanfic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

That damn Tosen. I was finally having a good fight and he just had to come and interrupt me. Damn him.

''Welcome back, Grimmjow, Kaname'' Aizen said casually.

''...Well, don't you have anything to say, Grimmjow?'' That damn Tosen asked me. Tsk.

''Not really.'' I answered with a bored tone.

''You insolent-'' Tosen shouted at me. This guy obviously had a personal problem with me.

''Kaname, calm down. I am not angry at Grimmjow. You see Grimmjow was just trying to please me but he overdid it a bit, isn't that right Grimmjow?'' Aizen said. That bastatrd. He was enjoying this.

''Yeah'' I answered. Tosen then grabbed me by the collar of my jacket. What the hell was his problem?!

''Lord Aizen, give me permission to execute him.'' Yeah right.

Aizen was about to say something when the door opened and Ulquiorra walked in.

''Lord Aizen, Sir Tosen...trash. Forgive me for the intrusion but I have something very important to report.''

''What is it Ulquiorra? Did you find something interesting in the world of the living?'' Aizen asked calmly. What? He was there too?

''Yes. Something or rather someone very interesting that can be of some use to you. The woman who Grimmjow was fighting with, Lord Aizen. She released a massive amount of spiritual pressure during their fight and something tells me that it was only half of it. And she was not a Soul Reaper.'' he stated. So he was the one that was watching us.

''Hmm. That is indeed very interesting. Perhaps we could use this woman. Grimmjow, you fought her. Did you find out anything useful? He asked.

I thought about it for a second.''Well, not really. She only told me that she is not a Soul Reaper.'' I said and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

''Very well. I've decided. Grimmjow, since you were the one that fought her you are responsible to find more information about her. You are dismissed'' he said. More like ordered. Great, just great. How was i suppose to do that..hmm, i have an idea. I was about to step out of the door when Aizen said:'' Oh, and Grimmjow, as your punishment for going to the world of the living without permission, you are no longer the sixth Espada. That's all.''

Sayori's POV

_Previously: '' I have time.'' I replied and made myself comfortable._

_Ichigo then explained the situation to me. He told about that guy Aizen and how he betrayed the Soul Society along with Tosen and Ichimaru. He also told me that he stole the hogyouku, something that Urahara created and planned to use it to destroy the Soul Society in the upcoming war._

_''But you still haven't answered my first question, Ichigo. Who were those guys that attacked us today?'' I asked him._

_''Well you see...''he mumbled._

_''Theywere Arrancars. Hollows that have removed their mask and have gained Soul Reaper-like powers. Now under normal circumstances, Arrancars wouldn't be much of a deal. The ones that Aizen turned into Arrancars,though, using the Hogyouku possess powers way beyond that of previous Arrancars. Arrancars that that are especially powerful are known as Espada. They are ten and we currently have fought two of them.'' Urahara that suddenly came in the room said with a serious tone. He looked exhausted. Did he fight too?_

_''Huh. Was the Espada I fought one of them?'' I wondered out loud. Ichigo suddenly stood up._

_''What? What did you just say? The arrancar that I let you fight __alone __barehanded was an Espada?''he yelled._

_''Yeah. He said so when he was leaving. The sixth. Why? What's wrong?'' I asked him. Why was Ichigo so upset? And obviously he wasn't the only one. The guy with the red hair -Renji stood up too.''You fought an Espada, with no weapon and survived? Espadas are said to be as strong as the Captains. And you claim that you defeated one? He asked with disbelief. He thought I was lying ?Tsk._

_''Are you deaf? Did I say that I defeated him? He left before I had a chance to.'' I half said half shouted. Could you believe this guy?_

_''This is very interesting, Sayori, tell me-'' Urahara was obviously going to ask me about more details but I was tired, bloody and just wanted to go home, so I stood up and snapped._

_''No, I am not telling you anything. I am leaving. This is __your__war not mine. I have nothing to do with the Soul Society and Aizen. I helped Ichigo with his training so you better keep your damn promise.'' I said and walked out._

_''Mr. Urahara I want you to tell me what you know about this woman. Now.'' I heard the white-haired captain say calmly._

_Damn Soul Reapers. Sticking their noses to other people's businesses._

_I run home as fast as I could. I really didn't want to run into trouble again. I just wanted to take a shower and sleep. I reached home and stepped inside. It was cold. Like I had left a window open cold. I'm sure I hadn't. Oh well. I went to my bedroom and and took my top off._

_''We haven't gone out on a date even once and yet you are undressing in front of me. Not that I mind,though.''_

_I froze. I knew this voice! It was that Espada, Grimmjow. I turned around only to confirm it. There he was, with all his glory. Lying casually on my bed With his shoes on._

_''What are you doing in my room? Looking for a fight again?' I asked and put my hands on my hips._

_Man, he was hot. ''Nahh not really. I just dropped by to say hi. So..hi'' he said with a sexy grin on his face...Sexy grin? What was wrong with me?_

_''Just dropped by to say hi, huh? Well, you did, now leave, I want to take a shower.''i said and opened my closet to get a clean set of clothes. He suddenly put his arms around me._

_''Want me to join you?''he whispered in my ear and I shivered. I turned around and our faces were only inches apart. I blushed, he smirked.''J-jerk!'' I yelled and slapped him. He stepped back, laughed and rubbed the spot where I slapped him__._

''Feisty! I like it!'' he said, his blue eyes shining.

''Tsk. Did you come here for a reason or just to bother me?'' I asked. I really wanted to take a shower and my head was hurting.

''Just to bother you.''he suddenly became serious and came closer to me.

''what are-''

''Did I do that?'' he asked, pointing my forehead.

''Well...yeah but it doesn't hurt or anything...'' I said. Since when did he care?

''Why, feeling guilty?'' I asked him and smiled.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

''..No'' he said after a few seconds. He looked troubled.

''What's wrong?'' I questioned.

''Nothing. It's just that..i shouldn't be here.''

''Why?''

''It's against the rules to leave without permission.''he said. Aha. So he brake the rules to come and see me. Interesting..

''Why did you come then?''

''Isn't it obvious?I like breaking rules.'' He said with that shit-eating grin of his creeping across his face.''

''Well I better go and let you take a shower.'' he said and walked to the window.

''By the way, you do know that you were half naked this whole time, right?

Oh shit. I just realized.'' You jerk!'' I yelled and he jumped out of the window while laughing maniacally.

* * *

So what do you think? Was it good?

What will Aizen do next? O.O

Reviews are highly appreciated!

Till next time, my readers!


	6. Ryuichi

Chapter 6 is up! Yay :D

Thank you all for your reviews.

Emzy2k11: Here it is! I hope you like it!

xiaolinfan17: Thank you for your comment!Chapter 6 is up xD You cab read it now. I personally think that it's a bit boring and small, but the next one is going to have more action, i promise.

Aeneas: Sorry for the spelling mistakes. I'll try to be more careful.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach just my characters.

* * *

_Previously:Oh shit. I just realized.'' You jerk!'' I yelled and he jumped out of the window while laughing maniacally._

That jerk. That stupid jerk! That perverted stupid jerk. Ugh! He pisses me off! I shook _my head._''Whatever. I better take a shower, cool my head and then get some sleep.'' I muttered. As I was heading to the bathroom, my eyes fell on my sword. ''Well, one thing's for sure. I am not leaving without taking you with me ever again.''

_Next morning._

It was the sun that woke me. Bright rays of light shone through the window on the bedside, warming my face..''What time is it?'' I wondered. _I glanced at my watch_. 9:15, it said. ''Time to get up'' I said to myself. Yawning, I got up, stretched my arms over my head and slipped out of the warmth and comfort of my bed. I went to the bathroom, quickly brushed my teeth and splashed some cold water on my face to wake me up. Then, I got dressed and hurried downstairs to make breakfast.

Knock, knock. Someone was at the door. Who could it be so early in the morning? I went to answer the door. ''Ichigo! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?''i asked him.

''No, its Saturday. I just dropped by to see how you're doing, that's all'' he replied gently. It was obvious that he was lying. He wanted something. ''Oh come in, then.'' He entered, with a shy smile. "Have a seat." I said, motioning towards the couch. He nodded.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" he asked.

''No I was awake and about to have some breakfast. Do you want some?''

''No, thanks.'' he replied.

''Okay, wait here i''ll be back in a sec.'' I said as I headed towards the kitchen. Since I was too bored to cook anything and I didn't want to make Ichigo wait, I decided to eat some cereal. So, I grabbed a bowl, poured the cereal into the it, then the milk, took a spoon and went to the living room where Ichigo was waiting. ''Sorry to keep you waiting. So...what's up?''I asked cheerfully as _I sat across_ from _him._

_''Well, I wanted to talk to you about something.''he said and looked away._

_''What is it Ichigo? You can tell me. I won't be mad'' he hesitated for a moment._

_''Well..you see, Toshiro, he talked to Head Captain Yamamoto about you and..he wants you to go to the Soul Society.''he finished saying._

_''Why?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow. There was no way I was going there._

_''He wants to talk to you''_

_''If he wants to talk to me, he can come here and do so. Why do I have to go there?'' I asked slightly irritated._

_''Come on Sayori just-'' I didn't let him finish what he was going to say._

_''No, Ichigo. Don't you understand? If I go there I will be on their ground. If they decide that I am a threat, they will execute me on the spot. Not to mention all the experiments they will want to do.''_

_He thought about it for a moment. ''You're right. I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to ask you that. I'll talk to Yamamoto. Don't worry about it. '' he said._

_''Thank you. I really appreciate it.'' I said and took a bite from my neglected breakfast._

_''I better get going. I promised to take my sisters shopping today'' he said and got up._

_''Oh, you have sisters! That's nice.'' I said and got up too. Ichigo was really lucky. I always wanted to have siblings. Oh well.._

_''Yeah, Yuzu and Karin. They're twins actually.'' he said and scratched the back of his head._

_''You are lucky. I don't have any.'' I said with a sad smile._

_''Do you want to come with me and my sisters? I'm sure that they won't mind.'' I thought about it for a sec. Well, I have nothing better to do.''Sure, why not? Just let me grab something and we can leave.'' I said and headed upstairs to get my wallet and my sword __**this time.**__This could be a problem though. Were should I put it? Hmmm...maybe I should ask it. Yeah, that seems like a pretty good idea. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Soon, I felt myself falling in to my inner world. ''__Sayori, it's been a while__.'' My sword's spirit, Ryuichi, who looked like a green dragon said._

_''Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. I came to ask you something.''_

_''__What is it__?''he asked._

_''Well, I was wondering, how can I take you with me out in the public without anyone noticing?''_

_''__Sayori, I am not like a zampakuto. You don't have to carry me with you. All you have to do is raise your hand up high and call my name. I will come to you.''__he answered. Well, that's a relief._

_''Oh, that's very convenient. Why didn't you tell me earlier?'' I questioned._

_''__You never asked.''_

_''__You're suppose to know what I'm thinking...anyway I'm going out.'' I stated._

_''__With that Soul Reaper boy. Be careful Sayori. I have a bad feeling. I don't know why but he seems familiar, somehow.''he said._

_''And that's a bad thing because...?'' I trailed off._

_'__'Just be careful, okay?If anything happens, call me immediately! I mean it.'' _

_''Okay, okay you worry wart. I be careful. Bye now.'' I said and exited my inner world. Well, problem solved. Now I could leave without worrying._

_''Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go''i said to Ichigo who was leaning against the door._

_We stepped outside and after a couple of minutes I asked Ichigo._

_''Do your sisters know? About all this..stuff that's been happening, I mean.''_

_''I'm not sure. I don't think Yuzu does because she can't even see ghosts. Karin though..she may.'' he said._

_''Must be tough for a young girl like herself...how old did you say they are?''_

_''Eleven.''he said nonchalantly._

_''Huh...and...''We chatted like that for a while. A few side streets later we arrived outside a coffee shop. Two girls, Ichigo's sisters I assume, were waiting there. One had short light brown hair and dark brown color eyes. The other had dark gray eyes and black hair, just above her shoulders. She was more tomboyish that her sister. _

_''Big brother, you came.'' the brown haired girl said and run towards us when she saw us. ''Hey.''Ichigo said and run his hand through her hair. ''This is my friend Sayori. She's coming with us. ''Hi there, I'm Yuzu and this is Karin. It's nice to meet you.'' she said with a smile. ''Yeah, hi.'' Karin also said. _

_''Come on, let's go, I don't want to waste all my day. The faster you shop, the faster I can leave.'' Ichigo said and started walking._

_''You're so mean, Ichigo.'' Yuzu whined._

_''Yeah, yeah come on let's go.'' he said and put his hands behind his head._

_Well, this is going to be fun._

* * *

_So...Sayori went shopping with Ichigo and his sisters huh? _

_I wonder what happens next:p  
Review please and tell me what you think._

_Till next time!_


	7. Stollen Kiss

_Chapter 7 is up!:D_

_Sorry it took so long! I was a bit busy..err...watcing anime..._

_Anyway, i really enjoyed writing this chapter! You have to read to find out why!_

_So, enjoy!_

* * *

_Previously:''Yeah, yeah come on let's go.'' he said and put his hands behind his head._

_Well, this is going to be fun._

_I spend almost all my day with Ichigo and his sisters. Yuzu's excitement got to me and I started picking out clothes with her. Good thing I remembered to take my wallet with me. Karin was not as excited as Yuzu but at least she wasn't grumpy like Ichigo. After that we went and grabbed a bite to eat. Yuzu asked me a lot of questions about my life and how I met Ichigo and I tried to answer without revealing anything. All was well until I went to the bathroom and Karin came with me._

_''So tell me...are you a Soul Reaper too?''she asked me. So she did know about them. I decided to be honest._

_''No'' I answered._

_''Don't lie to me. Your spirit pressure isn't normal. I can feel it.'' _

_''I'm not lying. I am really not Shinigami however...I'm not normal either.'' I exclaimed._

_''What are you then? An enemy? You better stay away from Ichigo!'' she shouted. Not another one..._

_''Relax. Ichigo and I are friend.s I would never hurt him and to answer your other question I am a human...that has powers, that's all.'' I said and shrugged my shoulders._

_''That's all? You say it like it's no big deal.'' she said with wide eyes._

_''For me it isn't.''_

_''Well..you may not be an enemy but you attract them. So you better not get Ichigo into trouble.'' he doesn't need help with that._

_''Don't worry Ichigo can take care of himself and so can I. Now lets go before Ichigo and Yuzu start wondering what happened.'' I said and opened the door. I stepped outside and Karin followed me. We found Ichigo leaning against a wall with Yuzu by his side, saying something about dinner._

_''Took you long enough.'' said Ichigo when he saw us coming._

_''We are ladies. We take our time while in the bathroom.'' I said with a cheeky smile._

_''I see no ladies here...''he muttered while walking away._

_''What was that my dear, Ichigo?''I asked him with false sweetness. He turned around._

_''N-nothing..i just..said I like daisies?'' he said nervously._

_''Did you now?''i asked again with false sweetness._

_''Yeah...''_

_''Ichigo dear...run!'' I said and lunged at him._

_After fifteen minutes and a few kicks in Ichigo's butt, it was time to leave. After I said goodnight to the girls and kicked Ichigo one last time I headed home. It was starting to get dark. Not that I was afraid or anything...i just I felt a bit uneasy walking alone at night. Soon I felt a oh so familiar spirit pressure and as soon as I felt it I heard the voice of its owner._

_''Yo'' Grimmjow said and landed in front of me gracefully._

_''Is that how you greet a lady?'' I said nonchalantly and walking right past him._

_''Oh I'm sorry. Let me start over.'' he said and grabbed my hand._

_''Good Evening, my lady'' he bent downand kissed my hand. I pulled my hand away from him and took a step back, while blushing._

_''You idiot...why are you here again? Are you stalking me?''_

_''No, I was just passing by when I saw you and stopped to..-'' I interrupted him._

_''..let me guess you stopped to say hi.''_

_''Yes, exactly. How did you know?'' he said with a smile._

_''Lucky guess.'' I muttered and started walking away.''Well hi...and goodbye.''_

_''Hung on a minute. Let's get to know each other better.'' he said and started following me._

_''Are you insane? You and I are enemies. Enemies don't get to know each other better. And you can drop the nice guy act. It doesn't suit you. Now leave me alone.'' he seemed surprised._

_''Who says we're enemies? You're not a Soul Reaper. Just an extraordinary woman. You interest me, so I want to know more about you. Is that so wrong..Sayori?''My heart fluttered at the way he said my name Well..sure I was not a Soul Reaper, but Ichigo is,and even though I've known him for only two days, I considered him my friend._

_''Stop talking to me. I may not be a Soul Reaper but Ichigo is.''_

_''So what? What's he to you?'' he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. God I loved his face...whaaat? I shook my head._

_''He's my friend...unlike you.''i answered and crossed my hands against my chest._

_''I can be your friend too...and more.'' he said while leaning closer. I stepped back._

_''Stop joking around. If you want to be my friend, fine. Just stop coming close to me. You're creeping me out. And don't let the others find out or I'll be in trouble.''_

_''That's fine with me. So now that we're friends and all tell me, what are you exactly?''he asked as we started heading to my house. This is the second time today I'm explaining this.._

_''Well, I'm obviously human,but I also have powers. You see, I can transform into a dragon and I also can heal faster that normal humans. See, the wound on my forehead is gone already.'' I said and pointed my forehead._

_''You can transform into a dragon? That really cool! Do it now!'' he said excitedly._

_''That would destroy half of the town and also I'm too tired right now. Some other time perhaps.''i said. He pouted but did press the matter any further. _

_''Fine. But next time for sure. Now tell me how old are you?''he questioned._

_''I am nineteen.''i answered. He blinked in surprise._

_''You're only nineteen?! You look older.'_

_''Yeah. I get that a lot. How old are __you?__''_

_''I'm twenty four.'' he said and scratched the back of his head._

_''Hmm. Well...you don't look older.'' He laughed._

_''Gee, thanks.''_

_''You're quite welcome''I said with a smile._

_He asked me a lot of questions and basically I told him the story of my life. I told him about my family and how I found out that my father is really not my father, I told him about the first time I got my powers and how my parents tried to take advantage of me and about my tattoo too. He just listened and nodded. By the time he finished asking we were lying on the roof of my house._

_''You know, I told you the story of my life, even though we're suppose to be enemies, and the only thing I know about you is that you're twenty four. Its not really fair, you know.'' I said breaking the silence. He chuckled. ''Next time I'll tell you mine.'' So there's going to be a next time huh..._

_We continued chatting for a little while longer for trivial things and somehow while still on the roof I fell asleep._

_Grimmjow P.O.V_

_I was talking to Sayori about something when I realized that she had fallen asleep. That idiot. How could she even fall asleep out here? I got up and picked her up bridal style. I carried her to her room and laid her gently on the bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful...What am I even thinking? I was here on a mission. To collect information about this woman. Which I successfully did withouth her suspecting anything. She thought I wanted to be her __friend__. How naïve. And yet I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked. I shook my head. Get it together Grimmjow! You got what you wanted now leave! I was about to when I heard her laugh. I turned back. She was dreaming!_

_I carefully sat down next to her and sneaked a peek at her sleeping face._

_"You look like a total idiot," I said to myself and chuckled quietly while brushing a strand of hair off her forehead. She then smiled._

_' '..Grimm'' she mumbled and reached out her arms, successfully grabbing mine. She was dreaming about me! Here she was, sleeping, holding onto me and dreaming about me. Her lips looked so irresistible right now. I could get away with just one, small kiss, right? I mean, no one was here.._

_Okay just one very quick chaste kiss__…__I decided. I leaned in until our lips were only inches away. My hands were shaking. Since when was I nervous about stuff like this? Damn you woman, for making me weak. I leaned in further until my lips finally met hers. God, they were so soft. She suddenly moved a bit and moaned softly. Oh shit. Now I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to control myself. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pulled my lips away and tried to get a hold of myself. Damn you. What have you done to me? I shook my head to clear it from any inappropriate thoughts and turned around to leave not before sneaking another peek at her sleeping face._

_Hueco Mundo (Stil Grimmmjow's P.O.V)_

_…__.''Well done, Grimmjow. The information you have collected is quite useful. I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me.'' Aizen said with a satisfying tone. Tsk. How I wish I could rip him apart._

_''It was no big deal'' I mumbled._

_''Gin, Kaname tomorrow we're going to go and bring Sayori here.'' he said calmly. What the heck?_

_''But lord Aizen, I am sure that she will not come willingly.'' Tosen stated._

_''Don't worry, I have a plan. Sayori Aichi will join our side without anyone forcing her to''_

* * *

_Grimmie kissed Sayori while she was asleep! How sneaky!OoO_

_And Aizen, what what plan does he have?!_

_Review and tell me what you think!_

_Till next time!_


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8 is ready! :D

Are you excited?!

XD-kaycee: Sayori won't be kidnapped. Orihime, probably. Remember in chapter 7 when Aizen said that she will join them without anyone forcing her to? Well, it's in this chapter, read to find out! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just the characters i've created in this fanfic :)

* * *

_Previously:'__'But lord Aizen, I am sure that she will not come willingly.'' Tosen stated._

_''Don't worry, I have a plan. Sayori Aichi will join our side without anyone forcing her to'' _

_Sayori's P.O.V_

_~Dream~_

_'Where am i?' I kept asking myself over and over again. I was lost in a dark forest. Alone._

_'Is this a dream?Most likely. That would explain the white dress I'm wearing. I heard foot steps coming. I stopped walking and turned around. A dark figure was under a tree, watching me._

_''Who are you?'' I asked fearless. The figure didn't answer. Instead it came closer. My eyes widen in recognition.'' Grimmjow, what are you doing here? What are WE doing here?'' Again he didn't answer. He just kept coming closer and closer,crushing the broken branches. I slowly stepped back, now afraid. Suddenly my back hit a tree. Grimmjow stopped in front of me and grinned. _

_My body was now shaking in fear. I was unarmed but that wasn't what made me freeze in fear unable to attack. It was his eyes. One move and I was dead, they said. Just one move. Suddenly his face came near my neck and he whispered into my ear ''Sayori...''I could feel his breath on my skin and it gave me chills__all over my body. Then he did something I never expected...but always secretly wanted. He kissed me. I was shocked at first but I quickly got over it and kissed him back. _

_But then a sharp pain erupted from the left side of my chest and my eyes shot open in response. Grimmjow had stabbed me with his sword. I whimpered in pain and dropped down to my knees as a large pool of blood started to form__''...why?'' I whispered. Sick, twisted laughter erupted around me. My eyes felt heavy, my ears were ringing, and my head was pounding. ''What did you think, woman? That I loved you? I am an Arrancar! I don't love, I kill!''he said and started laughing again. I groaned in pain and I passed out not before realizing that the pain i was feeling was of another kind._

_I woke up the next morning, tangled up in sheets and drenched in sweat. I could hardly remember the dream I had last night. All I could remember is that Grimmjow was in it. Great. Now I see him and in my dreams too...wait a sec. How did I get here? I'm sure that I was on the roof with Grimmjow, talking about stuff. I must have fallen asleep at some point. Did he carry me to bed?_

_Probably...Oh shit. I checked to see if I was dressed. Fortunately I was. I guess even Grimmjow wouldn't take advantage of a sleeping girl. I sighed and climbed out of my bed. _

_I desperately needed a shower. So I grabbed my towel and headed over to the bathroom. Double checking the door was locked ( In case of a __surprise__visit) I undressed and stepped into the shower. I thought about the night before, Grimm and I talking about stuff that didn't really matter, laughing about silly things and just being there. I knew that the nice guy act was fake, he wanted something I could tell. So far he hasn't done anything suspicious but I wasn't stupid enough to let my guard down. Then again, I did fall asleep while he was here..._

_Geez why do I feel so comfortable when his around? I let the warm water wash out all of my thoughts and worries. When I finished, I dried myself using my towel and went to my room to get dressed. It was hot today again, so I decided to put on a casual green dress. Not my ideal choice of clothing but it'll have to do. I should really go and apologize to Urahara for snapping at him the other day. Yeah, I should do that and while going there I could grab a bite to eat. _

_So I put on my shoes, grabbed my keys and stepped outside. After half an hour and a two muffins I arrived outside Urahara's shop. I was about to knock the door when I felt a garganta open behind me. ''Grimmie boy back so quickly, did you miss me so-''i turned around, expecting to see Grimmjow but instead I saw three unknown men. Well to be exact, two unknown men. One of them was the dark-skinned man that came to get Grimmjow in the middle of our fight. _

_Next to him was a man with unusual silver hair and eyes narrowed to slits. He also had a creepy smile on his face. The last man was the most intimidating of them all. He had brown hair swept back, with a strand hanging in his face and menacing brown eyes. He was the one that spoke next. _

_''I apologize but I am not Grimmjow. I am Aizen Sosuke and these are Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, I believe you are Sayori Aichi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you'' _

_''Huh. So you're the one that everyone keeps talking about. You're different from what I expected.'' I said calmly. Where were the others, didn't they sense them?_

_''Different you say? How so?''_

_''From what I've heard , I thought that you would be...well, scarier.'' I answered honestly. He didn't look that powerful to me. But then again, who am i to judge_? I don't look strong either, despite the fact that i am._That Gin guy laughed. ''Oh little girl you shouldn't have said that. He's more powerful than he looks, ya know.'' he said. Little girl?_

_''I'm sorry to disappoint you'' Aizen said ignoring what his silver-haired friend said._

_''Why are you here?'' I asked trying to stall for time. Seriously now why aren't the others here yet? I couldn't keep them here for long._

_''I'm here to clear a misunderstanding. You see, I'm not the bad guy your __friends__make me look. They said those things to keep you from finding out the truth.'' he stated. Now, I was curious. What the heck was he talking about?_

_''What truth?'' I asked suspiciously._

_''Sayori, I know it's hard to believe but...i am your father.''he said. _

_''I'm sorry I must have heard wrong. Did you just say you're my father?'' I asked in disbelief. _

_''Yes, I did''he calmly answered. I laughed._

_''And you expect me to believe you? Don't be ridiculous.''_

_''Think about it for a second. You had nothing to do with this war and yet they tried to drag you into it. You are my daughter and they knew that I could never kill you. I am sure that Head Captain Yamamoto asked you to got to the Soul Society._

_He was going to try and make you join their side. If you refused they would execute you on the spot just for being my child. I never betrayed the Soul Society. They betrayed me. They have become corrupted and need to be eliminated. All of them knew, Urahara, Rukia, but they are never going to admit it. They are going to try and make you kill me if you stay here. So my daughter I came to get you.''he finished saying and extended his hand for me to take it. _

_I was shocked. Was he saying the truth? Was he really my father? And they all knew? All of them and no one told me? Why lie? If he wanted to kill me he could have done so when my back was turned. There was only one way to find out. I heard footsteps. ''Sayori!'' I heard several voices yell. But it was too late. I had already stepped in the garganta with...my father._

* * *

_Do you hate me? O_O_

_I hope not. Do you think this chapter is...well to _cliché? I thought so.

Review and tell meee!

Till next time~


	9. New home

Chapter nine is ready! :D

Drew: Thanks! :D

XD-kaycee: Your welcome! Yeah, i know the last chapter was short sorry about that, i was so busy last week. I hope you like this chapter! And thank you for not hating me! XD

* * *

_Previously: __'Sayori!'' I heard several voices yell. But it was too late. I had already stepped in the garganta with...my father._

No one's Pov

Ichigo and his friends arrived outside Urahara's shop a minute after Sayori left. They were all shocked. Sayori left...with Aizen...holding his hand. She had betrayed them. Hirsugaya ordered Matsumoto to go and notify Head Captain Yamamoto and shortly after he left as well. Ichigo couldn't believe it. They called her name but she didn't hear them. More likely pretended not to have heard them...But why? He thought over and over again. Why?

''Ichigo...we have to go'' Rukia said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Rukia knew that Ichigo was devastated. She wanted to give him time to comprehend what happened but they really had to go. Urahara had to be informed and they had to go back to the Soul Society for new orders.

''Yeah, let's go''he muttered after a while and began walking away.

Sayori's Pov (Las Noches )

When I first heard about Hueco Mundo and Las Noches, I imagined something scary, dirty and full of hollows. I definitely didn't expect everything to be so...well, white. The walls, the floor, the furniture, everything. Heck even their clothes were white.

''Welcome, my daughter'' said Aizen. My daughter...it sounded so weird. Unnatural. My mother never called me _her _daughter,. She didn't even speak to me until she found out about my powers.

''This is your home now, I hope you find it to your liking.''he continued saying.

''Yes, it's very..nice'' I answered.

''I'll have Ulquiorra escort you to your room in a minute, but first I want to ask you something. May I?''he asked. He wasn't going to ask me about the Soul Society was he?

''L-listen, if it is about the Soul Society's plan's then I'm sorry but I know nothing. I've gone to Urahara's twice but they only told me, you know, the overall..situation.''i explained.

''No that is not was I was going to ask, though we will have to discuss about that later. I just wanted to ask you for a demonstration of your powers.'' he said.

''Oh, okay just let me call my sword.'' I replied. That seemed to surprise him.

''Call your sword? What do you mean by that?'' he questioned.

''Well, do you see me carrying a sword right now? No, because I have it back home. You see, I can call my sword and it comes to me. I don't have to carry it. It's not like a Soul Reaper's zampakuto.''i answered.

''That's very interesting. You'll have to tell me more about it later. Now please do proceed in calling your sword.'' he said and stepped back. Now, we were in a different dimension so would this work?

One way to find out. I took a deep breath, raised my left hand and said: '' Come forward, _Ryuichi'' _

_With a rumbling noise that sounded like thunder, the ground below me started to shake and after a few seconds Ryuichi appeared in my hand. It felt so good holding it again after so long. It was like a part of me was missing and now returned. _

_''Impressive. I expected nothing less from my child'' Aizen said obviously satisfied._

_''This is nothing. I just called it. You've seen nothing yet.'' I said while smirking. No one's ever said something nice to me. It felt good for a chance._

_''Oh? Then please do show us more.'' he replied while crossing his arms over his chest. Us? I looked around and only then did I realize that there were 11 other people in the room along with Ichimaru,Tosen...and Grimmjow. He was leaning against the wall and had an unreadable expression on his face. How come I didn't notice them coming in?_

_''Don't mind them. They're here to watch. I''ll introduce you later. Now if you may..''Aizen said._

_''Okay, so...'' I cleared my throat and said ''Spread your wings, Ryuichi!'' _

_Grimmjow's P.O.V_

_What the heck was __she__doing here? And how did Aizen managed to trick her by saying that she's his daughter? Was she that stupid?! I watched as she called her sword and it appeared with a loud noice._

_Aizen seemed pleased. That couldn't mean anything good...for her. After a while she seemed to notice us being here. I rolled my eyes. ''Spread your wings, Ryuichi!'' I heard her shout before she was covered in a black smoke. I then heard something...roaring? Instead of Sayori, a green dragon emerged from the smoke. Its scales were deep green, the same color as Sayori's eyes, I realized. _

_The dragon fanned its wings which were several times longer than its body and ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wing's front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons. The dragon's head was roughly triangular. Two white fangs curved down out of its upper jaw. They looked very sharp. Its claws were also white. A line of small spikes ran down the creature's spine from the base of its head to the tip of its tail. What caught my attention were the creatures eyes. _

_They were red but they looked so...familiar. And so pained. Like it was feeling..exposed at some way. It took me a while to fully understand that this was Sayori._

_''Magnificent. Truly magnificent. '' Aizen said and went to sit on his throne._

_''You can change back now my dear.''_

_''__...okay.''__said the dragon-Sayori with a strange voice. She was once again covered in a black smoke. When the smoke cleared the human Sayori was sitting on the floor...naked. Well, damn. Her_

_hair hid her chest and she tried to cover the rest with her hands but even then she left little to the imagination. I also noticed the dragon tattoo she had mentioned on her back. Syazel run to her, covered her with his lab coat and helped her up. ''You my dear, are most definitely special. You should come over to my lab sometime soon.'' he said while holding her hand._

_''Well, now that the demonstration is over, my dear Espada I hope that you are satisfied now and can accept Sayori as a member of our family. Introduce yourselves to her.'' Aizen said more like ordered._

_Sayori's P.O.V_

_...Introduce yourselves to her.'' Aizen said. The first one to introduced himself to me was the pink-haired man that had given me his lab coat.'' I am Syazel Aporro Grantz, Espada number 8, it's a pleasure to meet you.''he said while smiling and left for the next one to come. A man (?) wearing a strange white mask came up.'' I'm __Aaroniero Arruruerie__, Espada number 9'' he said quickly and left. _

_Okay? The next one to approach was a woman, fortunately. She has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She was also wearing a jacket with a high collar that covers the lower part of her face. ''My name is Tier Harribel Espada number 3. It's nice to finally have another girl around here.''she said kindly before leaving. A tall, muscular, dark-skinned man was right behind her. He was also bald and had golden yellow eyes. _

_''I am Zommari Rureaux, Espada number seven. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.'' Others came after him like Yammy Llargo a very __big __man, Nnoitra Gilga a creepy man,Baraggan Louisenbairn an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair, Coyote Starrk along with his other half, as I was later told Lilynette Gingerbuck, and Ulquiorra Cifer who had short, messy black hair, pale white skin and green eyes. The last one to come was Luppi Antenor. He had rather youthful features, with short black hair lavender eyes._

_''….Espada number six.''he said while bowing gracefully. Wait, wasn't Grimmjow suppose to be Number Six? I turned my head to look at him and well...he looked pissed off. Note to myslef: Ask Grimmjow about it._

_''Now that the introductions are over, Ulquiorra could you please escort Sayori to her room?'' said Aizen._

_''Most certainly, Lord Aizen.'' he said monotonously while bowing._

_''Come'' he said to me. I followed him outside not before turning my head to look at Grimmjow on more time. Ulquiorra led me to my room and left without saying a word. Not much of a social person, I guess. The room was -surprise, surprise- white. White but big nevertheless. It had a king size bed with a white dress on it. Since I didn't have anything else to wear I put it on. Huh. It was nice. Then someone knocked the door. I went to opened it only to find Grimmjow leaning against it._

_''Yo'' he said with that smirk of his._

* * *

_Sayori finnaly turns into a dragon!_

_So, did you like it?_

_Review and tell me :D_

_Till next time!_


	10. Nnoitra

Chapter 10 is finally here!

Sorry it took so long. My private lessons have started and i've been very busy studying. TT_TT

XD-kaycee: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to bleach just the oc i've created.

* * *

_Previously:''Yo'' he said with that smirk of his._

''What do you want Grimmie boy?'' I asked. Can a girl have some peace and quiet around here?

''Aizen asked me to come and check if you needed anything.'''he said.

''I don't want anything. I just want to sleep a bit.'' I said tiredly. I was exhausted after using my powers.

''Okay, I'll let you sleep. But you'll fight me after you wake up!'' he demanded.

''Why? So I can kick your ass like last time? Didn't you have enough?'' I said and smirked.

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!'' he shouted and fisted his hands while walking towards me. I didn't move an inch.

''You heard me.''i said still smirking.

''Let's settle this! Right here, right now''

''Nuh, I don't wanna ruin my room. We can fight somewhere else..._after_ I get some sleep. I'm tired right now'' I answered, _rubbing my forehead._

_''Fine!''he shouted and left, slamming the door behind him._

_Okay...now let's get some sleep..._

_ Sayori's Dream_

_ '..yori! Sayori! Can you hear me?'' Someone was calling me. Ugh. Can't a girl have some sleep?!_

_ I opened my eyes and I saw __Ryuichi._

_''Huh? Ryuichi? What happened? Why are you here?..Where is here?'' I asked looking around._

_''Nothing happened. Calm down. We are in your dream.'' he calmly said._

_''I didn't know you could do that. Now, that I think about it, you never tell my about your cool powers.'' I said and pouted._

_''Don't you like surprises?''he asked._

_''No'' I answered._

_''Well, too bad.''_

_''Hey you-''_

_''I didn't come here to argue with you, Sayori. We have important things to discuss.'' he said._

_''Like what?''_

_''Why did you follow Aizen? I am sure that you didn't believe him...did you?''he asked suspiciously._

_''N-no, I didn't! I came here to spy on him. That's all.''i answered._

_''We both know that you're lying. You may not completely believe him but some part of you wishes that what he said it's true. You want.. a family that cares about you. And you thought that you could find it here, didn't you? Even though you had to betray your friends. And that Espada boy made it easier for you to decide. I can tell. Don't try to deny it.'' he said._

_''W-what are you talking about? I am not trying to find a family! I didn't betray my friends, I am doing this to help them! A-and what do you mean by saying that Grimmjow made it easier for me to decide?'' I half said-half screamed._

_''You like him''he answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.''_

_''I definitely do not!''i answered while blushing. Could you even blush while dreaming?!_

_''You can say that as many times as you want but it won't make it come true! By lying to me you are lying to yourself. Don't be an idiot Sayori. Leave Las Noches before it's too late. Before you never want to leave again...'' _

_''Shut up!'' I screamed and woke up. Tsk. Ryuichi's words hurt. Even though I denied everything he said...it was true and I knew it. I did wish for a family and...i liked Grimmjow. Damn it._

_''That's more like it. Acceptance is the first step to solving a problem. Good girl'' __Ryuichi said in my head._

_''Shut. It. Now'' I whispered. _

_'__'Got it.''__he answered. I sighed...and then a weird noise came from my stomach. Oh boy. I was hungry and this place was huge. Where was I suppose to find a kitchen or something to eat?_

_My stomach rumbled again. Okay, okay I heard you the first time. I got up from my bed and stepped outside. I was walking down the hallways when I saw Nnoitra leaning up against a wall_

_''Oh, hi there.'' I said._

_''Well, if it isn't the hot new girl, Sayori. Whatcha doin' here all alone?'' he said, while smirking._

_''I got hungry and now i'm trying to find the kitchen...you do have one, right?''i asked hesitantly._

_He laughed. ''So the little princess got hungry. We do have a kitchen but it's not this way.'' he said._

_''Damn''_

_''Don't worry, I can take you there...and in exchange you'll entertain me.''he said and grinned. And I thought that he couldn't get creepier._

_''Uh, no thank you i'll find it myself...eventually.'' I said and turned around to leave from were I came. ''Hey, I ain't done talking to you yet.''he shouted. I scoffed and continued walking away. Well I am. Suddenly I was tackled to the floor and pinned down by Nnoitra, my hands above my head._

_''What the hell? Let me go!'' I shouted at him._

_''Now, now here I was so kind as to show you were the kitchen is and you just ignore me. Ain't you a little bitch.''he said._

_''I won't ask again. Let. Me. Go.''i said._

_''Or what?''he asked and leaned closer to me._

_''Well you asked for it'' I said and kicked him between the legs. He groaned in pain and I quickly pushed him off of me._

_''Y-you bitch! You'll pay for that!'' he said and lunged at me. I got out of the way just in time but he quickly turned around and punched me. I went flying into the wall and slid to the ground. Thas a-hole! I saw that he was about to charge at me again when Grimmjow appeared and punched him in the face. _

_''What the hell do you think you're doing Nnoitra?''he yelled. Nnoitra got up and walked casually towards him._

_''Oh nothing. Just getting to know the new girl, that's all'' he said and ginned._

_''You know what Aizen will do to you if he finds out that you're messing with his daughter?'' Grimmjow said._

_''Oh relax Grimmie, we were just playing. What got you so worked up anyway?'' Nnoitra asked._

_''Fuck off.'' he said to Nnoitra and came to help me up._

_''Are you okay?'' he asked me. _

_''Yeah. Peachy.'' I said and smiled._

_''My, my Grimmjow, aren't you overprotective of our new princess? Do you perhaps... like her? I wonder what will Aizen do to __you __if he finds out.'' said Nnoitra._

_''Yeah right. Like I would ever.'' Grimmjow answered. Ouch. Was the thought that bad?_

''Come on Sayori. You were hungry right? I'll take you to the kitchen.'' he said and led the way. As we were walking away, I looked back to see if Nnoitra was still there. He was. What a creep.

''Bye bye, princess.''he said and waved at me. I ignored him.

''Why didn't you wait for me? I would have taking you to the kitchen.'' Grimmjow said.

''Well, excuse me, I didn't know that I had to wait for my nanny''

''I'm not your damn nanny! I'm...''he trailed off, looking for the right word.

''Yeah, what are you to me? I'm curious to find out myself.'' I said

''I'm...nothing to you. Just a guy.'' he said after a couple of seconds.

''Yeah, that's what I thought.'' I answered bitterly.

After that we didn't talk until we reached the kitchen.

''It should have something for you to eat in there.'' he said pointing the fringe.

''Okay, thanks.'' I opened the fringe and decided to make a sandwich. While I was making one I turned around and asked Grimmjow who was sitting on a chair, legs resting on the table '''Do you want a sandwich?''

''No,I don't exactly eat your kind of food.''he answered and chuckled.

''Oh. Will something bad happen if you do?'' I asked.

''Dunno''

''Well, do you want to try to eat something?''

''No'' he answered. I sat down to the table with my sandwich.

''It's just a sandwich you know. It won't kill you.'' I said and took a bite of it.

''Hmm'' was all he said. Not up for a chit-chat I guess. After I ate my sandwich, I got up to clean my plate.

''You don't have to do that you know, an Arrancar will.''he said.

''No, it's okay.''

''You know that dress suits you.''he commented. I turn around to look at him and saw him looking away. Did he just complimented me.

''Why thank you Grimmjow. Who thought that you could actually be nice once in a while.'' I sain to tease him. He got up and came towards me until we were inches apart.

''I can be nice when I want to be'' he whispered in my ear.

''Yeah''i muttered.

"You know you own me a fight.'' he said.

''U-huh'' He grinned, grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

''Were are we going?'' i asked.

''Well, no we can't fight in the kitchen, can we?'' he said and laughed.

* * *

So did you like it?! ^_^

Review and tell me!

I'll try to update soon.

Till next time!


	11. Unexpected Events

Chapter 11 is finally up! It took me a week to finish this! Well it's finnaly ready. I hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

_Previously: Well, now we can't fight in the kitchen, can we? He said and laughed._

Grimmjow dragged me to a what seamed to be a training room.

''No one will bother us here. Come on, draw your sword.'' said Grimmjow. I snorted.

''I don't need my sword to beat you. My hands are enough.''

''Well, aren't you cocky?'' he commented and charged at me with his sword. He sonidoed directly behind me and slashed at me with his sword. Fortunately, I was faster."Oh, come one, Grimmie boy. You'll have to do better than that." I saw his eyes widen, as I playfully wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"How the heck did you…?"

I run a hand through his spiky hair. ''That's for me to know and you to find out.'' I whispered in his ear. Then I kick him and jumped away before he could recover.

''You little..-'' Grimmjow started saying as he charged at me once again.

''Watch your mouth, Grimmie'' I interrupted him and dodge his punch.

I kicked him in the stomach and send him flying but he quickly got up and ran to me slashing at my stomach.

''Aw, look what you did! What am I suppose to wear now?!'' I whined, pointing at my newly made hole on my dress. Grimmjow said nothing and tried to slash at my arm, but I managed to caught it and then punched him straight in the face, grabbed his arm and threw him to the side of the room.

Expecting his next moon, I grabbed the hilt of my sword, smirked when he got up and turned to me,a furious look on his face, and held his sword up again. He ran to me and I pulled my sword from its sheath. ( I could actually carry it now without having to worry) With an upward slash, I blocked his sword with mine. We both jumped away from each other and stared, trying to guess each other's next move.

''What happened to the ' My hands are enough'?'' he said and smirked.

''This is boring so I decided to end it quickly. I have better things to do after all.''i said with a bored tone.

''Well then, I better make this interesting for you.'' he said and charged. Our swords clashed again and again for what seamed to be a long time. Although it was fun, I quickly grew tired. It was time to end this.

''It was fun while it lasted, but now it's time to finish this.'' I said swinging my sword at him, in an attempt to cut him across his chest. However he dissapeared, then reappeared beside me, his face inches away from my ear. ''I got you now'' he whispered in my ear. He swung his sword at my side, and I couldn't block it in time because he was too close. I felt the sword pierce my side and I fell to the ground. He then jumped on me to pin me down.

''Get off'' I hissed.

''You know, you're sexy when you're fighting. And even sexier when you're angry.'' he said with a grin. I tried to free my hands but he just held me tighter.

''Drop your sword and I'll let your hands.''he muttered. Like hell he would.

''And you expect me to believe that?" I practically yelled. He held my wrist in his hand, pulling me closer as my grip on my sword loosened.

''I don't wanna fight anymore." He leaned down, his lips a breath away from mine. "I want to do something a little bit different." I blushed. S-something a little bit different? Where was this going?

''W-what are y-?!'' I let out a shocked breath when Grimmjow leaned down and caressed my neck with his lips. He then took a hold of my hands with one arm and pinned them above my head. He used his now free arm and wrapped it around my waist and pressed me to his exposed chest. ''Your sword. Drop your sword, Sa~yo~ri." Grimmjow whispered in my ear. "And let's have some fun''

I tried to resist. I really did...didn't I?

Well, I don't know how but we ended up kissing on the floor. As his hands roamed over my body I could barely think. The feeling was just so familiar, so right, so…damn. No good could come of this, could it? This? What did I honestly think that _this_ was? I doubt that Grimmjow likes me the way I do. He was probably just using me to pass his time. I was about to shove him off when I heard a emotionless voice say

''I wouldn't mess with Lord Aizen's daughter if I were you, Grimmjow. Now, get off of her. Lord Aizen requests her presence right away'' I looked up to see Ulquiorra standing next to the door, staring at us. Grimmjow got up and held out a hand for me to take.

''I'll mess with whoever I want.''he said. Ulquiorra instead of answering he turned to me.

''Follow me, Miss Aichi. Lord Aizen wishes to speak with you.'' he said and walked outside.

I was about o leave as well when Grimmjow grabbed my hand.

''I'll be waiting...in your room 'kay?'' he said awkwardly. I nodded and left. Yes, there was much to discuss with him. Ulquiorra was waiting for me outside. '' You know you don't have to be so formal with me. Just Sayori is fine. Miss Aichi makes me sound old. Anyway please, lead the way.'' I said. He started walking without saying anything and I followed him. After all, I still didn't know the place very well.

''You shouldn't involve yourself with that trash.'' Ulquiorra said after a while.

''By ''trash'' I take it that you're referring to Grimmjow?'' I asked.

''I am.'' he answered.

''You don't like him much do you?''

''It has nothing to do with feelings. I simply can't tolerate trash like him.''he said.

''Ah, I get it. You are that kind of guy.''i stated. He stopped walking and turned around.

''Yes?''

''I was also like that when I was younger. I was so close to my self and I always masked my emotions. I wouldn't talk to anyone except from when I needed to and I never did anything just for fun. I used to say to myself ' I don't need anything and anyone'. In the end I guess I was just trying to convince myself.'' I said with a sad smile.

''And when did that change?'' he asked.

''When I left home and became independent, I guess. My parents or I should say, my mother and stepfather always ignored me and didn't give a damn in the world about me. When they found out about my powers they tried to use me. So I left.'' I answered. I don't know why I was saying these things to him out of all people.

''I see. And you assume that I am masking my emotions in an attempt to keep a distance from others?''

''I do'' I stated honestly.

''Well, you are mistaken. I can't possibly do that simply because I have no emotions to mask.'' he said and started walking again. I followed him again and said '' You have to loosen up, Ulquiorra''

….''Lord Aizen, I brought Miss Aichi like you requested.'' said Ulquiorra and bowed. I rolled my eyes. Jeez this guy seriously had a thing with formalities.

''Thank you, Ulquiorra you may go now.'' Aizen said. Ulquiorra bowed once again and left. I was left alone with Aizen in a dining room.

''Sayori, come, sit with me.'' he said and motioned for me to come closer. I took a sit next to him.

''So, did you find your room to your liking?'' he asked.

''Yes, I did, thank you.''i said

''You don't have to thank me. After all this is you home now.''

''Yeah...'' I said awkwardly. An Arrancar then came in carrying a tray with two cups of tea. She set one in front of Aizen and one in front of me. I thanked her, she bowed and left.

''Now, Sayori I called you here because I want you to do something for me. But before that I want to talk about your powers. Can you please share some more information?'' he asked and drank some of his tea.

''Well, I first got them when I was thirteen years old. I transformed into a dragon, like you saw earlier today, because I got really angry. When I transformed back to myself, I found out that I had a dragon tattoo on my back and my sword lying next to me. Later my par- my mother and stepfather found out and my mother said that it's a family thing. She said that I also have a second form, which I can't transform into yet because my powers have to mature first. That's all, I think.'' I finished saying.

''Hmm..and tell me, your power, are they mature now?'' he asked with great interest.

''No'' I answered.

''I see.'' he said and continued drinking his tea as I did mine.

''Well, don't worry, when the time comes, they will. In the mean time, I would like you to do something for me.''

''What is it?'' I asked slightly afraid.

''It's a mission. Don't worry, you won't be alone, Ulquiorra will come with you.'' he said.

''What will I have to do?''

''I want you to go to the world of the living and kidnap Orihime Inoue.''

* * *

Dan-dan-daaaaaan!

So Aizen asks from Sayori to go and kidnap Orihime aling with Ulquiorra~~!

Will she do it? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

'Till next time.

P.S sorry if you thought that the fight scene was crappy. I'm not vey good at describing things~'


	12. Damn it!

Chapter twelve is ready!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or blah blah blah...

* * *

_Previously:''I want you to go to the world of the living and kidnap Orihime Inoue.''_

Orihime Inoue? Were have I heard that name before?

''You want me to go and _kidnap_ a girl?'' I asked, shocked.

''Yes''answered Aizen calmly.

''Why?''

''Orihime Inoue posses an intriguing power. She will be quite useful. You will do this for me, won't you, Sayori?'' he asked. Well...he didn't really give me a choice.

''We won't..hurt this girl will we?''i asked hesitantly.

''Of course not. The girl is not to be harmed. All I'm interested in is her power.'' he answered. If he was lying, I couldn't tell.

''Okay then. When do I leave?''

''In two hours''he said.

''Very well. May I be excused now?'' I asked

''Of course.''

I stood up and left the room. Fortunately I knew the way to my room from here. 'Orihime Inoue... I've heard this name before. But were?' I was lost in thought when I entered my room and so I failed to notice Grimmjow lying on my bed until he spoke.

''What did Aizen wanted?''

''Damn it, Grimmjow! You scared me!'' I shouted.

''Well, it's not my fault that you're not aware of your surroundings.'' he said.

''Why do I always find you in my room?'' I asked, frustrated.

''I told you that I would be waiting in your room, didn't I? ''

''When did you...'' Then I remembered what happened before Aizen called me. ''Oh, yeah.'' I mumbled and looked away out of embarrassment.

''Aw come on! Don't be shy. Come here.''he said, patting the empty place next to him.

''N-no. Why are you here anyway? What do you want?'' I asked.

Suddenly, he jumped up off the bed and came to stand in front of me, his hands in his pockets.

''I want to continue from where we left off'' he said seductively.

''Well...i don't'' What a liar I am.

''Then why did you responded to my kiss if you didn't like it?'' he said and smirked.

''I did not! I shouted while blushing.

''Look me in the eyes and say that you didn't enjoy it.'' he said with a serious tone. I looked away and refused to meet his eyes. Grimmjow, of course didn't like that. He put his hand under my chin and moved my head back to face him. I locked eyes with him as he spoke again.

''Tell me.''

''I. Did. Not.'' I answered after a while.

''Liar'' he said with a low voice.

''I am-'' I didn't have a chance to finish what I was saying because Grimmjow kissed me hard on the lips. I tried to pull away, but he placed his hands around my waist, to keep me from running away.

''Grimmjow stop!'' But as you can guess he didn't. Instead, he deepened the kiss. Man, he was a good kisser. I couldn't resist anymore and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands reached my backside and squeezed. I gasped and he found the chance to put his tongue in my mouth He hugged me tightly as our tongues battled for dominance, neither of us willing to give into each other. Our lips then separated -far too quickly for my liking-and we gasped for air. ''You were saying?'' he said after he regained his composure.

''Oh, shut up!'' I said and slapped his hand playfully. He laughed and then leaned down to place another feathery kiss on my lips.

''You know, you still haven't told me why Aizen called you.'' he said.

''He wants me to go and...kidnap a girl with Ulquiorra.'' I answered and buried my face to his chest.

''...and? Will you go?''he asked.

''Do I have a choice?'' I said and looked up again.

''No, not really I guess.'' he said and sighed.

''Grimmjow can I ask you something?'' I said after a while.

''What is it?''

''Well... I was wondering, what am I...to you?''

''W-why are you asking me that? Isn't it obvious?'' he asked while looking rather embarrassed.

''No, it's not. I just want to make sure that I'm not something you use to pass your time.'' I said honestly.

''Is that what you think you are? A_ toy?_'' he asked with disbelief.

''Enlighten me then.''

''You are...special. No one makes me feel like you do. I know that sometimes I'm acting like an ass but I...'' he whispered something but it was to low for me to hear.

''What was that?''

''I …''

''Come on Grimmjow speak up I can't hear you.'' I said, frustrated.

'' I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!'' he shouted and hid his face with his hands. I was left speechless. He _loved me?_

''I know that you probably don't feel..-'' I wrapped my hands around his neck and whispered to his ear.

'' I love you too.''

_** ~After two hours.~**_

...''Ulquiorra, Sayori you know what to do. Are you ready?'' Aizen asked.

''Yes, lord Aizen.'' answered Ulquiorra.

''Good, you may go now.'' he said and Ulquiorra opened a Garganta for us to leave.

_** -in the Dangai, between Seireitei and the real world- **_

I stepped outside the Garganta after Ulquiorra and saw a woman with grey eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair and two Soul Reapers on her sides.

"What? Only two guards?" Ulquiorra said. ''I expected more. Although it only makes it easier for us''

One of the woman's guards drew his zanpakutou. "What are you!? Arrancars!?" Ulquiorra pulled his hand from his pocket and blasted a cero at the poor man before I could stop him. The man's arm was ripped off, and he fell on the ground in a matter of seconds.

''Ulquiorra! We are not to harm anyone!'' I shouted. He turned to me and said:

''You are wrong. We are not to harm the woman. Lord Aizen said nothing about the others.''

"Souten Kishun!" Two fairies flew from the woman's hair clips, and enveloped the guard in light.

His injury was slowly being healed. She turned to look at her other guard, while kneeling beside the healing shield of her power and begged him to run. He tried to protest but was hit by another cero, which caused his arm to be ripped off as well. "Ayame!" shouted the girl and threw her arm to the side, directing the fairy to the other injured Soul Reaper to heal him. Then she stood up, her face full of determination. ''Impressive. You can still heal them, despite their injuries being so serious. Now listen to me woman. You are only to say yes.

Saying anything else will result in a swift death. Not for you but for your friends. Don't ask questions. Don't say a word. You have no rights and no options. I hope you understand, woman. We are not negotiating. I'm giving you an order. Lord Aizen is interested in your power and has ordered us to bring you back unharmed.'' The woman -Orihime- stared at us for a moment before nodding her head and saying yes.

Then Ulquiorra took his hand out of his pocket and handed her a silver bracelet. ''Wear this. While wearing that, a special type of barrier will surround you. Only we Arrancar will be aware of your presence. At the same time, you will be able to pass through physical objects as you desire. Don't take it off." he said to her.

''You have twelve hours. During that time you have my permission to say goodbye to one person and one person only. However, if the person realizes what you are doing, then you will have disobeyed my orders.'' He turned around,opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo once more.

"We will meet again at midnight. Take care of whatever obligations you have and meet me at the designated area. Don't forget. You can only say farewell to one person.'' We stepped into the Garganta as it was slowly closing I turned around to see her focusing on the injured Soul Reapers, bracelet on her wrist.

''Ulquiorra weren't we suppose to take her with us? Why did you give her twelve hours?'' I asked.

''Lord Aizen's orders''

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me!

Also, tell me, should i change the rating to M?

'Till next time!


	13. We fight!

Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was caught up with my never ending homework.

But here it is! Chapter 13!

XD-kaycee: Thank you for your advice. I do plan to keep the relationship that way and yeah i know it was early but i wanted to get on with it.

* * *

_previously : ''Lord Aizen's orders''_

_**~Back in Hueco Mundo~**_

''I am going to report to Lord Aizen. In twelve hours we are to go and fetch the woman. I expect you to be on time.'' said Ulquiorra while walking away.

''Okay.'' I muttered. Why let the girl run loose for twelve hours? I just don't get it. What was Aizen thinking?

''Sayori!'' I heard an oh-so-familiar voice calling me. I turn around and saw Grimmjow running up to me. ''Hey'' I said and smiled.

''So how did it go?''he asked while putting his arms around my waist.

''It was okay I guess. Kinda boring, to say the truth.''

''What? Soul Reapers weren't challenging enough for you?'' he said while smirking.

''They were only two and Ulquiorra took care of them. I was just standing there doing nothing. I don't even know why I had to go in the first place.''i said

''Ulquiorra actually fought while you could have done it for him? That doesn't sound right.''

''Why?'' I questioned.

''He's more like...when he goes on a mission he is just supervising. He doesn't take action.''he answered. Huh.

Anyway were is the girl? Ulquiorra took her?''he continued.

''No, we left her behind.'' I said nonchalantly.

''You left her behind?! Why the heck did you do that?'' he asked, obviously surprised.

''Dunno. Aizen said so.''

''Aizen's planning something. I can feel it.'' he said.

''Okay. Why should we care?'' I asked and put my head on his chest.

''Because it has something to do with you.''

___**~World of the Living~**_

Ichigo was sitting in his room waiting for Rukia to come back from her meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto. She went to tell him what happened...what Sayori did. And he would decide what to do.

Mark her as a traitor or assume that she was kidnapped. Although, Ichigo though, Sayori couldn't be a traitor. She wasn't a Soul Reaper. So she couldn't betray them if she wasn't even one of them. _But she was your friend _a little voice whispered in Ichigo's head. _She was your friend and she betrayed you. _Ichigo's head was staring to hurt from all that thinking. Or maybe it was from the fight he had with the Arrancars the day Sayori also fought along side them_._ He took a nasty hit. Now that he thought about it his arm was also injured. Why was it not hurting anymore?Just then Rukia came through the window.

''Ichigo..how are you?''she asked, obviously trying to stall for time.

''I'm fine Rukia. Just spit it out. What did he say?''he asked, looking away.

''...The head captain decided that since she followed Aizen, she is must be part of his army. He also said that next time anyone encounters her she is to be ..taken out immediately. She is a dangerous creature with powers never heard before and thus we cannot risk and try to capture her. She is to be killed.''she stated. When Ichigo heard all this, he stood up.

''Sayori is not our enemy! She even fought with one of the Arrancars. Did you mention that to Yamamoto? She would never take Aizen's side! They forced her to go!''he shouted.

''I did say that to the captain. But he said that she was just trying to confuse us. He said that she was a spy trying to learn our plans from Urahara and from you!''she shouted back.

''Rukia..don't tell me that you actually_ believed _what he said?'' Ichigo asked, shocked.

''Well, Ichigo it sounded pretty logical to me. And to tell you the truth you are the only one who still believes in her innocence.'' Ichigo was taken aback. He didn't expect this. Sure he knew what Yamamoto would say. But to think that Rukia would also believe so? No. But then Ichigo started thinking in a different way. Why was he the only one still believing in her? He saw her following Aizen too. It happened right in front of his eyes. Why was he so drawn to this girl after knowing her for so little? Suddenly, Renji came in his room.

''Guys, hurry we need to get to Orihime's apparment.'' said Renji.

''Why, what happened?''Rukia asked,worried.

''Its Orihime. She's missing.''

''What?!'' Ichigo and Rukia shouted in unision.

''Missing? How did this happened? _When _did this happened?'' Ichigo continued. This was seriously not his week.

''I don't know. Captain Hitsugaya ordered us to go to her apartment immediately. We will talk with the Head Captain and he wants us all present. That means you too Ichigo. Come on let's go''he said and jumped off the window with Rukia following behind.

Ichigo grabbed Kon who was sleeping on his bed and stuffed his hand into his mouth to take the soul pill. Then, Ichigo swallowed it and exited his body which was now occupied by Kon.

''Wha..what happened?'' he asked, still half-asleep. But Ichigo had already left.

_**'Orihime's Apartment'**_

''Soul Reapers, as you must already know, one of your human companions, has gone missing while travelling between the two worlds. The two guards that accompanied her were found unconscious but nevertheless alive. One of them reported that they were attacked by an Arrancar and another person that had human characteristics. From his report we can only assume that Orihime Inooue is dead.'' Head Captain Yamamoto stated, emotionless.

Everyone was too stunned to speak. Dead. Gone. Forever.

''No..''Ichigo said.'' Origime is not dead! She can't be! Look at my arm! Yesterday it was still injured. Today, its completely healed! She healed it'' he shouted. All eyes were now on the Head Captain.

''This just worsens things. If the girl healed your arm and thus is not dead, then it can only mean that she joined sides with Aizen.'' Ichigo couldn't believe that he was hearing this for the _second _time today. Two of his friends have been marked traitors. Was it his fault? Did they think that he wasn't strong enough to protect them and they joined Aizen because they thought he was capable of doing so?

''No..'' ichigo whispered. ''No! You say two of my friends are traitors! What proof do you have?''he yelled.

''You ask what proof we have. Let me ask you this Kurosaki. Your _friends _as you insist on calling them, did they knew each other?'' Yamamoto asked.

''No, they didn't'' he answered.

''Remember, Ichigo Kurosaki, when earlier I said, one of the attackers had human characteristics?''

''Yes'' ichigo said, now suspicious.

''That person or should I say woman had red hair and green eyes. Does it sound familiar?'' The Head Captain asked.

''…''

''Your two _friends_ were plotting with Aizen all along. They both had you fooled. All of you! Soul Reapers, you are to return to Soul Society right this instant!'' Yamamoto shouted with a comanding voice. Rukia and Renji started to protest.

''But sir, we have to go to Hueco Mundo and confirm this. If this is not true then Orihime is in grave danger. With all the respect Head Captain, I will stay here and accompany Ichigo.'' Rukia said.

''Yes, me too.'' Renji agreed.

''I already knew that you would say that, so I've sent two Soul Reapers to come and fetch you.'' Right after Yamamoto said that a portal opened and two figures emerged from it.

''Brother!'' Rukia exclaimed.

''Captain.''

''All of you are to follow us. Right now.'' Byakuya Kuchiki said with an expressionless face.

''Don't even try to resist.'' said Kenpachi, sword already at hand as if challenging anyone to try to fight him. The first ones to get into the portal without saying anything at all were Hitsugaya and Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika and the last were Renji and Rukia.

''I am sorry, Ichigo.'' Rukia said before disappearing into the portal. Byakuya and Kenpachi followed suit and then the portal closed. Ichigo could still not believe what he heard. Sayori kindnapped Orihime? But why? Why dammit? Did she really betray them?

''Ichigo, what do we do now?'' Chad asked. Ichigo looked at his two friends, Chad and Uryuu. No, he thought, she didn't betray them. Him. It couldn't all be a lie.

''We do what we do best. We fight!''

* * *

So? Did you like it? :)

Review and tell me. I'll try to update soon!

'Till next time!


	14. The war is starting

_Previously:__''We do what we do best. We fight!''_

Sayori's Pov

''So...''

''Yeah..?''

''Are we gonna do anything about it?''

''Nahh'' I said. Grimmjow and I were lying on my bed. He- I mean we were trying to figure out what Aizen was planning. Well, we and the rest of the world.

''Don't you care at all?'' he asked.

''No, not really.'' I answered nonchalantly. ''I'll find out, eventually.''

''…''

''Grimmjow, I can take care of myself. Don't worry.'' I said.

''Fine.''he said. I climbed on top of him and put my head on his chest.

''Seriously, Grimm, you worry too much.'' I said and he put his arms around my waist.

''Yeah, I guess so...I'm pathetic aren't I?''

''Well, a little bit. But don't worry. I still love you.'' I said and kissed him.

''Really?''

''Really.''i said and laughed before kissing him again. He kissed me back and put his hands on my cheeks. His lips on mine, a moment where we tried to convey our feelings for each other.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine."If you want to stop, tell me now." A moan threatened to escape my throat "Or now." His hand traces the line of my cheekbone. "Or now." He moves in to kiss me once again."Or..''

''Oh shut up already and kiss me.'' I said and he chuckled.

''...Sayori...do you trust me?''

''Yes.'' I answered without hesitation.

After that, there were no more words. Just endless embraces. We only felt asleep after we were both completely exhausted, in each others arms...Until our eyes could no longer stay open.~

_A week later_

''Are you all ready?'' Urahara asked. Ichigo, Chad and Uryu were standing in front of the portal, ready to go to Hueco Mundo.

''Yeah.''Ichigo answered while the other two just nodded.

''Okay, boys, jump in.'' Urahara said. The three boys without a word followed Urahara's instuctions.

''Good luck!''Urahara shouted behind them. ''You'll need it.''

___**Hueco Mundo**_

''Okay, Ichigo what's the plan?'' Uryu asked.

''We find Orihime and Sayori. That's our top priority.''

''Okay. Try not to engage in reckless battles Ichigo. We get the girls and get the hell out of here.''

''..Right. Let's head out.''

Sayori's Pov

I was heading towards my room when I heard someone crying. That's odd, I thought.

I followed the sound until I reached a room and I gently opened the door. Inside was a girl with long waist-length orange hair, sitting on the only furniture of the room, a couch. Orihime Inoue. So this is where she was put after Ulquiorra and I brought her here.

''Hi.'' I said gently. Startled, she turned to me with frightened eyes which seemed to soften when she saw me.

''Oh. Hello.''she said nervously and wiped her tear-stained cheeks with her fingers.

''Are you okay?'' I asked. Tch. I'm such an idiot! Of course she was not okay! She was kidnapped, for god's sake! And I was one of the kidnappers!

''Yes, I am fine.'' she said and laughed. I crossed the room and sat on the other side of the couch

''Why were you crying?''

''I wasn't...it's just that..i miss my friends.''she whispered.

''Were you close? ''I asked, trying to make her feel better with talking.

''Oh, yes very. You know, I was raised by my brother and after a while he died. But I was never alone. I had my friends. Tatsuki, Chizuru, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Ichigo...''

''Wait, Rukia and Ichigo? As in Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki?'' I asked.

''Yes! Do you know them?''she asked. Then it came to me.

''_Flashback''_

_'Ichigo, were is Rukia? Is she okay?'' I asked. ''Yeah she's fine. She took a nasty hit but she's okay. Orihime healed her. She is resting inside.''_

_''Who's Orihime?''_

_''Oh yeah you don't know her. Um, she's not a Soul Reaper. She's a human...that has powers.'' A human that has powers? Like me? I wondered._

_''What do you mean? Is she..like me?'' I asked him_

_''No, she's different. She has healing powers and she can put up a shield at will.''_

_''That amazing. Is she here? I want to meet her.'' I don't know why but when I heard that there was another human with powers -even though not the same as mine- I felt..less lonely._

_''She's inside with Rukia. I can call her if you want. She can heal and that scratch on your forehead.''_

_he said sarcastically._

_''..No, its okay. Leave her be. Rukia probably needs her more than me._

_''End of flashback''_

''You! You're that girl that healed Rukia when she was injured!'' I said.

''I'm sorry. How do you know Rukia? And Ichigo?'' she asked.

''I am...was their friend, before all this.''I answered.

''Oh my, were you kidnap too?''she asked and placed her hands on mine.

''Well, not exactly. I was one of the people that brought you here, don't you remember? '' I said bitterly.

''Oh, right.''

''I'm..-'' Ulquiorra then came in.

''Miss Aichi, what are you doing here? Lord Aizen has called a meeting. We are to head to the dining room immediately. Follow me.'' I stood up and waved Orihime goodbye.

''Goodbye!''

_Dining room_

Grimmjow's POV

''My dear Espada and my lovely daughter, it seems like we are under attack. But let us have some tea first.'' that damn Aizen said. I had better things to than sitting here and listening to him. At least Sayori was also here and she looked better that yesterday. I guess the dizziness is gone. Then, an Arrancar came with a trait and placed a cup of tea in front of everyone. Damn Aizen with his damn tea.

''Our intruders are three human boys. Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida and Sado _Yasutora.'' continued Aizen. So Kurosaki came here? I've got to admit it. The kid has guts. Either that or his plain stupid._

_''Those are our intruders?! __Three human boys?!''__Barragan said in disbelief. _

''Don't underestimate them. Those three were the ones that invaded the Soul Society and caused a ruckus. Well, along with an other person.''Aizen said.

''Who was it?'' asked Barragan.

''Orihime Inoue. Back to the point, our intruders are still far away from here. But don't let your guards down. That is all. You are dismissed. Sayori, I have something to discuss with you so please stay.'' Aizen said. Perfect. Just perfect.

I got up and walked outside but not before glancing back to see Sayori looking like wanting to disappear. When I stepped outside the room I leaned against the wall and waited for Sayori to come out.

After a while, she stepped outside, looking rather distressed.

''What did he want this time?''i asked.

''He said that, when Ichigo reaches Las Noches, I have to keep him here and not let him go back to the world of the Living. He also said that he's about to head to the world of the Living himself along with Tosen, Ichimaru and some of the Espada and their Fraccion. Do you know what this means Grimmjow?'' she asked.

''What?''

''It means that the war is starting.''she said emotionless ''The war is staring.''

I put my arms around her waist. ''Dont worry, Sayori. Everything will be okay. I know that Ichigo is your friend. But Aizen didn't ask you to kill him did he?''

''No'' she said.

''See? Anyway, are you feeling better that yesterday?'' I asked.

''Yeah, it must have been something that I ate.''she answered.

''Okay, let's go.'' We were walking down the corridors of Las Noches when I felt a familiar spirit pressure disappear. ''Did you feel that?'' ''Yeah, it was..'' He was interupted by someone who cried out in pain. Orihime, I realized! I run and bursted into her room, Grimmjow following behind me.

Orihime who looked beaten up,was sitting on the floor and two girls were in front of her.

''What are you doing here Grimmjow? And who's the woman? One of your b..-'' she didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying because Grimmjow sent her flying with a punch. While he was beating them up, I run to Orihime and helped her stand up. ''Are you okay?'' I asked her.

''Y-yeah, I'm fine.''she mumbled.

''Can you heal yourself?''

''I can but first please tell me are my friends okay?''she asked.

''I don't know Orihime, I don't know. I can go and find out if you want.'' I said.

''Oh, thank you so much!''she said and hugged me.

''Grimmjow, I'm heading out for a sec. Please, stay here with Orihime until I come back.''

'' 'kay. Hurry back.''

Grimmjow's Pov

When Sayori left, the girl, Orihime, healed the two Arrancars that I beat up and then herself.

''So girl, did you feel that spirit pressure dissapear a little while ago?'' I asked her.

' 'I did.'' she answered.

''Do you know who it belong to?''

''I am n-not sure.''she said

''Yes you are. It was Kurosaki.'' I said and she started crying.

''Stop your crying and let's go.'' I said irritated.

''Go where?'' she asked between her tears.

''To find the boy and heal him.''


	15. Oh shit!

Chapter 15 is up! I don't like it so much but anyway here it is, enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Same as always

* * *

I run and run as fast as I could. I had to make sure...i had to make sure that ichigo wasn't dead.

I was about to step outside when I heard someone calling my name. ''Sayori!''

I turned around to see Aizen along side with Gin and Tosen. ''Yes?''

''What are you doing here? ''he asked.

''I was, um, about to go see how's the battle progressing .'' I lied. ''To see if the others need my help.''

''Okay. After you finish here I want you to come to the world of the Living. I will need your assistance in something. I am heading there right now. Understood?''he asked. Why was he going to the world of the Living?

''Yes, I'll come as soon as I can.'' I said and turned around to leave. I first headed to were I sensed Rukia a while ago, as it was closer. I got there after a few seconds but saw no sight of her. ''Damn, she left already?'' I muttered. I guess I'll find her later. Next was ichigo. I got to were he was supposed to be in a matter of seconds and...i saw Orihime with a little arrancar girl that had green hair. ''Sayori? You came! Please do something! Stop them!'' she shouted. Huh? ''What are you talking ab-?'' Suddenly I heard a loud crash. I turned around and saw Ichigo fighting...Grimmjow?

''What are they doing?! Those idiots!'' I said. Well, at least Ichigo was alive...but for how long?

Then I felt someone pulling the hem of my dress. ''Hey, lady who are you?''asked the little girl.

''I'm Sayori. And you are?''

''I'm Nel!'' she answered excitedly.

''Nice to meet you, Nell. Say, why are those two fighting?'' I asked her.

''Because...they're idiots?''she said-asked seriously. I laughed. ''Yeah, they are, aren't they?''

''Sayori! Damn it, get out of the way!'' I heard Grimmjow shouting. I turned to his direction just in time to see Ichigo blocking a blast. ''Hey, both of you cut it out right now!''i yelled. But of course they choose to ignore me. ''Sayori,quickly, now is your chance! Take Orihime and return to the world of the Living!'' I heard Ichigo shouting after a few minutes. ''She ain't going anywhere Kurosaki.'' Grimmjow said.

''Why? What does Aizen want from her?''

''Haven't you heard already? I'm surprised.'' Grimmjow said and laughed.

''Stop it Grimmjow!'' I warned him. This wasn't the way I wanted Ichigo to find out. Not when I wasn't even sure myself.

''Hear what exactly? What are you talking about, Grimmjow? Speak clearly.

''Don't do it, Grimm!'' I yelled.

''She's Aizen's daughter...and my girlfriend.'' he said with a smirk. Ichigo froze in an instant. He stopped fighting Grimmjow, stopped moving, stopped talking. He just stood there frozen while Grimmjow had a satisfying look on his face.

I slowly approached Ichigo, slightly afraid of his reaction.

''Ichigo? Are y-''

''So it was true huh?Everything they said was true. You really are a traitor. ...No, you aren't a traitor because you weren't on our side right from the start. You are one of Aizen's spies. I can't believe that I actually stood up for you. I was such a fool to believe you.'' My heart ached after hearing all this. Did he truly believe that?

''No, Ichigo you misunderstood. I wasn't-'' Ichigo raised his hand to stop me from talking.

''I don't want to hear it. From now on we are enemies. I am here to take Orihime back and if you stand in my way I will ...kill you.'' Now it was my turn to freeze. His words painfully echoed in my mind.

_I will ...kill you._

_I will ...kill you._

_I will ...kill you._

He meant it. I was sure of it. Ichigo Kurosaki would kill me if needed. I don't know how long I stood there but when I became aware of my surroundings again I saw Grimmjow lying on the ground, bleeding heavily and Ichigo standing a few meters away, with Orihime and Nel by his sides, catching his breath. Almost mechanically I run to Grimmjow.

''Grimmjow! Are you okay?'' I asked and grabbed his hand to help him up. Grimmjow then yanked his arm from me and shouted. ''I'm Fine! Kurosaki, you...! This ain't over yet! I still ca-'' a giant axe-like weapon with two crescent moon-shaped blades appeared out of nowhere and struck Grimmjow down before anyone could react. ''Can't you just die already?'' I voice sounded. A voice I was familiar with. Nnoitra's.

''Grimm...jow?'' I whispered. Is...he...dead?

''Who are you? An Espada? Answer me!'' Ichigo demanded. But I couldn't hear him anymore. I was instantly blinded with rage.

''Nnoitra! You'll pay for what you did!'' I screamed and charged at him. I pulled my sword out of its sheath and attacked him. Nnoitra stopped my attack with his own weapon and pushed me back. ''What the heck do you want, princess? Get out of my way before I accidentally kill you. I won't be hearing the end of it then.'' he said nonchalantly.

''I'll kill you!'' I yelled and charged once again. Gripping the hilt of my sword with both hands, I swung the blade down, in an attempt to cut him in half. All of a sudden someone tackled me from behind and held me down. ''Tesla, hold her still. I don't have the time to deal with her.'' Nnoitra said.

''Nnoi..you son of a...let her go...''Grimmjow said. He was still alive!

''Oh? You're not dead yet? Huh.'' Just as Nnoitra was about to strike Grimmjow again, Ichigo stopped his attack mid-air.

''You're pathetic. Trying to attack someone when he can't even move.'' Ichigo said.

Nnoitra started laughing.''What's this Grimmjow? First defeated by the enemy and then saved by him? How low will you fall? And you, Soul Reaper, what's your name?'' he asked.

''Ichigo Kurosaki.''answered Ichigo.

''I'll remember it, just for the short time you still have left!'' he said and attacked Ichigo. As they engaged in a fierce battle I tried to get myself free.

''Get off of me!'' I shouted at the guy who was holding me down. I tried to reach my sword but Tesla's firm grip on my hands disabled me from doing so.

''Master Nnoitra ordered me to hold you down. So stay still.'' he said monotonously as he watched his master's battle.

''You're not letting me go, huh? So be it!'' I hit him with the back of my head and he let me go. I immediately run to where my sword was and grabbed it.

''You are not getting away!'' Tesla shouted. He swung his blade at my hand and i dodged it gracefully,then grabbed his exposed arm and flung him down onto the ground. He quickly got up with o furious look on his face. I then vanished appeared in front of him and swung my blade down only to successfully wound him.

''It seems that I have underestimated you.'' He said while putting pressure on his bleeding wound. ''I'll have to give it my best if I ever hope to defeat you... Crush Verruga.'' Tesla then released his sword and transformed into a huge, warthog-like creature. ''Oh shit.'' was the only thing I could think.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Review and tell me.

In the next chapter we are going to have a dramatic change!

Till next time!


	16. We'll protect you!

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! My last laptop is dead and it took me a while to buy another. Anyway, chapter 16 is up! Enjoy!

**syckandtwysted: **Thank you so much for your review! And you know, I don't think that Grimmjow is dead! If you read the last chapters of the manga you'll see some hints!:DD

* * *

**Grimmjow's pov**

Damn that Nnoitra! I'll kill him! I tried to sit up but I failed miserably. God, I'm pathetic!

First defeated by Kurosaki then saved by him. On top of that, Sayori was fighting Tesla in his released form and for some reason she seemed to be having a hard time. Like something was holding her down. If only I could get up...

''Don't kill her Tesla. I won't be hearing the end of it from Aizen if you do. Just kick the hell out of her!'' Nnoitra said while grinning like a mad man. I'll fucking kill him!

**Sayori's Pov**

_Why? Why couldn't I transform? Ryuichi? Can you hear me? Answer me please!_

_God, I'm exhausted...I just want to sleep.._

**No one's pov**

Ichigo and Sayori were both severely wounded. Both at the verge of passing out. Grimmjow already had. Everything seemed to be lost when suddenly Kenpachi Zaraki appeared.

''So this is where you were, Ichigo! I've been looking everywhere for you... Hm? What's this? Don't tell me that you're getting your ass kicked by that guy Ichigo!' he shouted while pointing at Nnoitra.

''Kenpachi, wh..''

''And who the hell are you?'' asked an annoyed Nnoitra, while kicking Ichigo out of his way.

''I'm Kenpachi Zarachi, captain of the eleventh squad.''

''Hm..you seem strong. Alright, I've decided. I'll fight you. This kid is no fun anymore'' Nnoitra said and charged at Kenpachi. They began fighting while Sayori was still struggling with her own fight.

**Sayori's Pov**

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I beat this guy?! "Had enough yet?"Tesla asked.

"Nope," I said and charged at him again. Tesla stepped out of the way at the last minute and punched me. I hissed in pain and jumped away, holding my sword still.

_''Sayo..can you hear...i am very...because the..is drain-..energy...I'll try...help...release me!'' _

Finally, Ryuichi!

''The real fight starts now, arrancar! Spread your wings, Ryuichi!'' I shouted while holding my sword up high. Once again, I was covered by a black smoke.

''_We are once again one'' _Ryuichi said in my mind.

''Yes, and it's time to end this!'' I said and charged at the now terrified looking arrancar.

I hit him with my tail and sent him flying on a pillar that collapsed on top of him. Unfortunately, he recovered quickly and charged at me with his fists. He managed to land some blows but with my now enhanced skin I felt nothing. After a few more hits with my claws the arrancar fell dead.

''Sayori, are you okay?'' I heard Orihime shouting. I turned around to see her healing Ichigo while someone I didn't know was fighting Nnoitra and was obviously winning. I ignored her as I was trying to find Grimmjow. He was behind Orihime, with Nel who was..drooling on him?

''Grimmjow..'' I whispered before falling down and reverting back to my human form. My human naked form.

''Here, Sayori take Tesla's coat. It's long and it will cover you. He won't be needing it anymore...'' said Nel and handed me the blood-stained coat. Well, it was better than nothing. I thanked her, put it on and got up.

''Is Grimmjow...?''

''He's fine, I stopped his bleeding with my super drool!'' she said enthusiastically. Thank God!

I run to him and saw him sleeping.

''He's very tired. Don't wake him.'' said Nel.

''Okay, I won't...Don't worry, Grimmjow. I'm going to fix this..this mess. And then we can leave from here...Nel, take him somewhere safe please..''i said, as I got up with a new-found resolve. I was going to end this war. One way or another.

''Okay, but where are you going Sayori?'' she asked.

''To find Aizen...and kill him'' I said while walking away.

''Sayori...be careful'' I heard Orihime saying before leaving.

**(Fake)Karakura town**

I stepped out of the portal and heard a lot of swords clashing. Everywhere around me Soul Reapers and Arrancars were fighting.

''Ah, it seems that my daughter has finally arrived!'' said Aizen. Almost everyone turned to look at me with a shocked expression on their faces.

''Aizen's daughter?''

''It can't be..''

''Isn't she...''

''Cut the crap. I knew from the very start that you were lying. You are not my father'' I said.

''Oh? Then why did you follow me?''he asked calmly. Everyone around us had stopped fighting and listened to our conversation.

''Out of curiosity, perhaps. It doesn't matter anyway does it?'' I asked.

''No, I suppose it doesn't. Why are you here now?''he questioned.

''To kill you.'' I said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

''To kill me?_Kill me?_ And why would you do that? What reason do you have to kill me?''he asked with cold eyes.

''You hurt the people that I love. That alone is enough for me.''i said and stepped forward.

''You're very much like that ryoka boy. Very well. It's a pity, though, you had the chance to stand by my side and rule the world with me. You are gravely mistaken if you think that you can defeat me.'' he said.

''We'll see.'' Suddenly, a loud, shattering noise sounded. Ichigo emerged out of a black hole and attacked Aizen from behind, but he blocked it.

''Long time no see, ryoka boy.'' Aizen said. Ichigo looked shocked.

''Nice try''Aizen continued ''but you went for the wrong spot. Let me guess what you're thinking. You made a mistake. You should have attacked in hollow form. Well, give it a try ''he finished saying and lifted his sword. ''I'll show you how wrong you are''. Ichigo, then, instantly summoned his mask and attacked Aizen. ''Getsuga Tensho!'' But, unfortunately Aizen stepped out of the way.

''You missed.'' he said while smirking. Ichigo flash-stepped away from Aizen.

''Why are you backing away? If you want to hit me, you'll have to be closer or are you afraid to let any part of me out of your sight? That doesn't make any sense. You only stay away when you're evenly matched with your enemy. And you clearly are not.'' Aizen said and in a second he was in front of Ichigo. ''Look. I can feel your heartbeat.'' Ichigo tried to hit Aizen but in vain.

''Why are you fighting me, Ichigo? If you're here, then the girl must be safe and just by looking at you I can tell that none of your friends have died. So, do you really hate me? Or is it a feeling that was forced on you? Battle without hatred is like a bird without wings. You'll never defeat me like that... You're pathetic friends are like dead weights.'' Ichigo looked desperate. I had to do something.

''Don't let him get to you, Ichigo!'' I shouted and went closer to him. ''He's just trying to provoke you! If you let him get to you, you're as good as dead.''i said and put my hand on his shoulder.

''She's right.'' a fox-like Captain said. ''Don't worry Ichigo. We will all fight to keep you safe. You're the only one who can defeat him.'' Some captains along with their lieutenants and the visoreds gathered around us and raised their weapons.

''We'll protect you!''

* * *

Well, did you like it?

Review and tell me!

Till next time!


	17. Isshin Kurosaki

Chapter 17 is up, people!~

I hope you enjoy it! I know, it's a little rushed.

Black Undertaker: Thank you so much for your review!. I'm looking forward for your next one! I hope you like this chapter :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

_''We'll protect you!''_

_No one's POV_

''What are you talking about? You wanna fight..to protect me?'' Ichigo asked, shocked. _No, I couldn't have heard right...that's my job. I'm here to protect them! _he thought. ''You're all tired. Don't be ridiculous.'' he continued.

''...Wouldn't let you fight alone be even more ridiculous?'' asked Shinji. ''We'd all be angry as hell if you tried to beat Aizen on your own. We are all together in this...idiot. We'll deal with him...together!'' everyone silently agreed with his words. Ichigo felt even more determined now.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya attacked Aizen but he easily blocked his attack.

''You sure charged without caring. Don't you care value your life, Captain Hitsugaya?'' Aizen asked him.

''Someone has to start the fight. I'll give you credit, though. For not using your weapon right away.'' Captain Hitsugaya answered.

''And I'll give you credit too...for being smart enough not to fight me one-on-one.''he said right when Captain Kyoraku attacked him too.

''Are you saying that we are being unfair, Aizen?'' Captain Kyoraku questioned.

''No, of course not.'' Aizen answered with a sly smirk. Captain Komamura joined the battle.

''Ichigo...''Sayori called ''...I'm sorry, for betraying you.'' she said an looked away.

''No...I'm sorry for not trusting you. I really thought that you were an enemy...and I even said that I would kill you...''he said and looked so full of guilt. Sayori hugged him. ''Don't worry about it now. We have to focus on Aizen.'' she said and let him go. ''We'll talk later.''

"Alright. Are you hurt? Your clothes are bloody'' he said with a worried voice. ''No, uhm, this is borrowed.'' I answered.

''Ah, Ichigo you brought Captain Unohana with you. That's good.'' Shinji said.''Lisa, Love, Rose. Let's go!'' The remaining Visoreds (Hiyori was hurt by Aizen and Hachi was trying to heal her)

joined the battle.

''Don't just stand there. You will only have a second to attack Aizen. Don't miss your chance...and you, girl. Have you seen Aizen's shikai?'' asked Soifon.

''No.''answered Sayori hesitantly. ''Why?''

''Hmm. If Ichigo fails... will you able to strike Aizen down?''

''Do you even have to ask?'' Sayori said with a smirk.

''Very well.'' Soifon then also charged at Aizen. ''Wait up, Captain!'' her lieutenant shouted and followed her.

''Have faith in your friends, Ichigo.'' Sayori said. ''Don't worry so much.'' Ichigo and Sayori were watching the fight, both waiting for an opening.

...''Aizen, you said that a battle without hatred is like a bird without wings. You don't seem to understand so I guess I'll have to tell you. A Captain fights out of duty alone. Swinging a word out of hatred is nothing but violence. A Captain cannot call that a fight...Aizen. You were not fit to be a Captain.'' Captain Hitsugaya said with a cold voice.

''...Very interesting...I wasn't expecting such words from you. You, Captain Hitsugaya, who hates me the most. Can you honestly say that there is no hatred in you then or has your hatred disappeared now that Hinamori Momo has recovered?'' Just then Captain Kyoraku attacked him but Aizen easily

dodged the attack. ''How rude, Captain Kyoraku. You interrupted us.''

''Sorry. I was getting bored listening to you.'' he said.

''...Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru! You're right, Aizen. I have hatred in me. But let me make something clear. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to kill you!'' Hitsugaya shouted.

Soon, all the present captains and the visoreds started a fierce battle against Aizen.

After a while Captain Hitsugaya managed to stab him through the chest.

''The Captain beat him!'' some lieutenants exclaimed. Sayori and Ichigo couldn't believe what they were seeing. ''What the hell are you doing?!''Ichigo shouted. All the captains immediately tensed.

Aizen then disappeared and in his place was Hinamori. ''Toshiro...why?''she whispered.

Captain Hitsugaya looked shocked. He then screamed and attacked Aizen. Unfortunately, the captains and the visoreds were overpowered by him and fell injured. After they fell, the Head Captain emerged. They started fighting.

**_~Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo~_**

**Grimmjow's POV**

Ugh! My head was killing me! ''…I think that he's waking up!'' I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw a little girl with green hair and a broken mask on her head along with two arrancars.

''Who are you?'' I asked. ''I'm Nel! Sayori asked me to take care of you until she comes back!''

At the sound of her name I immediately stood up. ''Sayori! Where is she? Is she okay?'' I shouted.

''She went to the world of the Living...after Aizen.'' she answered. What?!

''Damn it! Why did she go alone?''

''You girl!..Thanks!''i said and opened a garguanta.

**~Again (Fake) Karakura Town~** _ (We are at the part before Isshin arrives)_

**Still Grimmjow's POV**

I stepped out the garganta and landed on a building. Everything around me was either burned or to pieces. Arrancars and Shinigami lay on the ground. But were was Sayori?

''I've known about you since you were born.'' I heard Aizen say. I followed his reitsu and saw him standing on a roof across Sayori and Ichigo.''You were special from the moment you were born. Both of you. You, Ichigo, because you-..'' A tall man appeared in front of them.

''You said enough''he said to Aizen.

''Dad? Is that you?'' Ichigo asked shocked. The man turned around and froze when he saw Sayori.

''You-..''he whispered. In a flash, he grabbed them both and jumped off the roof.

I quickly followed.

''Sayori!'' I shouted and grabbed her from the man.''Grimmjow! You're okay!'' she said and hugged me.'' I was worried.''

''I'm here now.'' I said and hugged her back. ''Are you injured?'' I asked when I saw her bloody clothes. ''No, it's not my blood''

''I can't breathe, you idiot!'' Ichigo said and kicked the man on the face.

''Sorry.'' he said and held his nose.

''I didn't know that your father was a Soul Reaper, Ichigo.'' Sayori said.

''Neither did I...''Ichigo muttered and stared at his dad.

''You probably have a lot of questions. I'll answer them when-..''

''No. There is nothing I want to know.'' Ichigo said. ''There was a reason why you hadn't told me. I'll wait until you want to tell me.''

''You've grown'' his father said. Then he turned to us. ''Firstly, you!'' he pointed at me ''Are you an enemy?'' he asked. ''I'm not here to harm you if that what you mean. I'm only here because of her'' I answered honestly and pointed at the woman in my arms. He nodded and said ''Tell me, girl. What's your mother's name?''

''Why?'' Sayori asked suspiciously.

''Please tell me. I'll explain later.''

''..Haruka Aichi.'' she answered and ichigo's father eyes widen.

''And I'm assuming that you're nineteen...'' he said.

''Yes. Now tell me! Why are you asking?'' It was obvious that she was getting frustrated.

''Well, I can't tell you much right now 'cause I'm not even sure myself... But I'll tell you this. I knew your mother before you were born.'' he answered.

* * *

So, did you like it? ;D

Review and tell me!

Till next time!


	18. My little brother

Hiya! Chapter 18 is up, people!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my Oc

* * *

**Previously**_:''Well, I can't tell you much right now 'cause I'm not even sure myself... But I'll tell you this. I knew your mother before you were born.'' he answered._

Sayori's P.O.V

''What? From were?'' I asked Ichigo's father. How did he know my mother?

''I'll explain later.'' was all he said.

''Now, Ichigo you take on Ichimaru. I'll take care of Aizen.''

''But,dad-''

''No buts! I have a plan.''he said.

''And what are we supposed to do?'' I asked irritated..Who the hell was this guy anyway?

''Back us up. Now lets go.'' he said and both him and Ichigo charged at their targets. I turned to Grimmjow who seemed to be awfully quiet.

''What's wrong?'' I asked. He said nothing. After a couple of seconds, he kissed me. It was a kiss full of despair. Now I was really getting worried.

''Seriously, what's wrong?''

''We can leave. We don't have to fight. The Soul Reapers can take care of their shits. Let's just leave.''he said with a low voice. I stared at him, shocked. Grimmjow wanted to leave from a _battle?_!

''You know we can't do that.'' I answered after a while. ''What's gotten into you?''

''I...couldn't protect you.''he whispered.

''What do you mean?''i asked.

''I couldn't protect you! Not from Tesla, not from anyone!''he shouted

''I just don't want you to get hurt...''he continued and lowered his head. I was stunned but quickly got over it.

''Grimmjow? Did you forget? I'm not a weak little girl. I can take care of myself. Remember? You couldn't beat me.'' I said with a big smile. He smiled too. ''Yeah, I remember.''

''Let's go. They need our help...but you don't have to fight if you don't want to. I mean...you were on their side and all...''

''Don't worry. I'll always be on your side. Besides, kicking Aizen's ass sounds very appalling right now.''he said.

''Let's go then!'' The_sound_ of _swords clashing_ roared in the air. Ichigo was fighting with Ichimaru and at the same time his father was fighting Aizen.

''Grimmjow...do you see that?'' I said pointing at Aizen chest. Something was poking out of it.

Was it what I though it was?

''Yeah...I think its the Hogyoku. It seems like he has...merged with it.'' he answered.

''The conversation has ended.'' Aizen said as something white came out of the sphere and started wrapping around him.

''What the hell is that?'' Ichigo asked.

''...It was named the Hogyoku, the breakdown sphere! It has the power to destroy the line that separates God from man!'' said Aizen. Suddenly, a red blast hit his shoulder.

''Urahara Kisuke. You finally appear.''

''It has been a while, Aizen.'' Urahara said with a calm voice that seemed almost unnatural.

''That's quite a form'' he commented.

''It is not completed yet.'' Aizen answered. ''How does it feel Kisuke Urahara? The Hogyoku that you failed to master, has found it's new master.''

''Only in the past, that is...''

''Only in the past?'' Aizen questioned. ''Well, I guess it doesn't matter what you say anymore.'' he continued and in a flash he stabbed Urahara in the chest.

''No!'' I shouted. I was about to charge when Grimmjow grabbed my hand. I turned my head in surprise. ''Look.'' he said. I turned my head again and saw Urahara having constricted Aizen with several spells. _When?_

''You became reckless.'' Urahara said.

''You are right.'' Aizen was behing Urahara once again unfazed by the spells. He then slashed him with his hand. ''I am invincible now, your spells don't even faze me.''

''Yes, I know. That is why I put that seal.'' Two golden rings circled Aizen's hands.

''It seals your the spirit energy that flows from your hands...and so you will be blasted by your own power.'' Urahara said and the Aizen was enveloped in a pillar of light.

''Is it over?'' I wondered out loud.

''Far from it. He'll come out soon enough. In a different form.'' Urahara answered. And, of course, he was right. Aizen emerged from the explosion totally unharmed. His face was covered in a white mask and he was now wearing a white cloak that covered his entire body. At the center of his chest lay the Hogyoku. Both Urahara and Ichigo's father attacked him. Soon Yoruichi joined in as well. But nothing seemed to work.

''Should we join them?'' i asked Grimmjow. ''Yeah.'' he answered. ''Grind, Pantera!'' he releashed his form and he was off. ''My turn. Come forward, _Ryuichi.'' _

_I charged without a second thought. It was five against one. Would we win? I didn't know. Ichigo was still fighting with Ichimaru. He seemed crashed but at least he was still standing. Aizen was too strong. He deflected all of our attacks. I manage to land some blows but once again something was not allowing me to use my full strength. One by one soon began to fall. Ichigo's dad, Yoruichi, Urahara, Grimmjow. I was barely able to stand now. _

_''You lasted longer that I though you would. You didn't disappoint me.'' Aizen commented. ''S-shut up.'' I whispered and attacked again and again._

_''It's useless. You can not defeat me. Not you and definitely not those exiled Soul Reapers. Not your lover. Not even your father.'' he said as I fell to my knees, gasping in pain. Blood started pooling beneath me. Only then did I realize what he had said. __My father?_

_''Who?'' I asked between breaths. He knew what I meant._

_''Who do you think?'' Aizen asked, obviously amused. My eyes landed on Ichigo's father. Could he possibly...? That would explain why he looked so shocked when he first saw me. Wait, did that mean that Ichigo was...my brother? ''You knew, right from the very beginning.'' I realized. _

_''Of course.'' was his only answer. ''You tricked me.''_

_''Urahara, Yoruichi, dad, Grimmjow, Sayori...'' I heard a voice whisper. Ichigo's. Had he heard?_

_I turned to look at him. He had. _

_''Open the portal Gin.'' Aizen said as he began to walk away._

_''W-wait!''_

_''Gin, it seems like phase one has been completed.'' Aizen said as he was changing forms again. He now looked like the way he used to _with the exception that he now had longer hair, grey eyes and a purple sclera. ''I'm glad. Now I will be able to see Soul Society's fall with my own eyes.''

Ichimaru opened the portal and they both got in.

''I'll leave you both be for now, but I'll come back for you.'' Aizen said and disappeared.

''Ichigo.'' I said.

He turned to me with the most grave expression I've ever seen.

''Quickly, why are you just standing there? Open a portal!'' Ichigo's father -mine too?- yelled. He grabbed my arm and Ichigo's and said

''Let's go save our town.'' I had so many questions. And so I asked. ''Are you my father?'' We stopped walking and he turned to look at me with an unreadable expression. After a few seconds of silence he answered.

''Most likely,yes.''

''Did you know?'' I couldn't help but ask.

''No. I just found out. I swear.'' he answered honestly. I turned to look at Ichigo. ''I guess that makes you my little brother.'' I said.

''Yeah...Karin and Yuzu too.'' he said with a shy smile. I walked to him and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arms around me too.

''You're hurt.' 'he said.

''So are you.'' I said back.

''Oh, my children.'' Ichig- our father yelled and jumped to hug us. We both kicked him in the face and shouted ''Shut up, you goat face!''

* * *

Did you like it? :D

Review and tell me

Till next time!


	19. New found power

__Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but chapter 19 is up! I hope you enjoy it!

muchachomomo: Yeah! Ishiin got Sayori's mum pregnant before he met Masaki. Sayori is older than Ichigo. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Oc.

* * *

_Previously: ''Oh, my children.'' Issh- our father yelled and jumped to hug us. We both kicked him in the face and shouted ''Shut up, you goat face!'__**'**_

We stepped into the Precipice World. Currently, Ichigo was trying to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho and I was communicating with my sword.

_'' Sayori, I think it's time.'' Ryuichi said._

''Time for what?'' I asked.

''_Time for you to learn how to use your second form.'' _he said with a serious tone.

''Second form? But I thought that it would take me years to learn how to use it.''

_''I know. I thought that I could teach you slowly but we don't have time for that. In those three months that we're going to be in the Precipice World, I'm going to teach you.'' _he said.

''But why the rush? I know that I couldn't beat Aizen on my own but I'll have Ichigo with me as well.'' I asked.

_''We can't depend solely on Ichigo, Sayori. You have to get stronger. And believe me when I say this. It's not only for your own sake anymore.'' _he answered

''What do you mean, Ryuichi? Is something wrong?'' I asked.

_''It depends on how you see it. I can't tell you right now Sayori, I don't know how you'll react and I need you completely focused . I promise to tell you after the battle is over...if you haven't figured it out on your own.''_

''Whatever...let's just get this over with.''

~Three months later~

Ichigo and Sayori landed hard on the ground. Ichigo was carrying his father on his left shoulder and on his right arm was a long, dark sword that had a chain attached to it.. They both looked different. Inside and outside. Their hair were longer and they both looked slightly taller. More importantly, their hearts and wills were stronger. Ichigo gently put Isshin down and turned to Aizen. ''Tch. I must say, I'm disappointed. '' Aizen said.''..Why?'' Ichigo asked.

''I can't feel anything coming from you two. Even if you were hiding it, I would have been able to feel some of your Reiatsu. You had the opportunity to grow even stronger but you let it slip by. Big mistake.'' Aizen said.

''...Ichigo. We have to go somewhere else. There are too many people around.'' Sayori said. Ichigo then looked around and saw his friends. Kiego, Tatsuki, Mizuiro and even Rangiku who was standing over an injured Gin. He wanted to protect them. And so he would.

''You're right. Let's go fight somewhere else, Aizen.'' said Ichigo.''You don't have the strength necessary to fight me. Neither of you. But don't worry you'll be...-'' But before Aizen could say another word, Ichigo grabbed a very surprised Aizen by the face and jumped with surprising speed and power several miles away. Sayori followed behind. When Ichigo threw Aizen on the ground, he took his fighting stance.

''Let's get started. We'll finish it here.'' Ichigo said. Aizen stood up and said '' I understand now, Ichigo Kurosaki the reason why I don't feel anything from you at all. You changed your Reiatsu into physical strength. And you, Sayori Aichi.

You also didn't lose your Reiatsu, I assume. But we'll soon find out what you did with it, won't we?'' Aizen said with a smirk.

He, then, suddenly attacked Ichigo with immense power but Ichigo successfully blocked it. The landscape took most of the blow. Aizen charged at him again and again, but Ichigo continued to deflect all of his attacks. The ground kept breaking each time their blades collided.

Aizen was enjoying their fight. "Strangely enough it seems we have both evolved to the point where our arms are combined with our Zanpakutō. Perhaps this is the true form of the Zanpakutō." He paused and chuckled softly.

''Although, after crossing swords, I now know for sure. My evolution surpasses yours. If I wanted, I could easily shatter your sword with only one blow.'' And to prove his point, Aizen swung his sword at Ichigo, who caught it with incredible ease. Aizen was stunned.

''Why are you so surprised? Is it so unbelievable that I stopped your blow?'' asked Ichigo calmly.

''Are you afraid?''he continued.

Sayori's P.O.V.

''See Ryuichi? I told you that we could count on Ichigo. All that training was for nothing in the end. As it seems, Ichigo is going to beat Aizen on his own.'' I said to my sword's spirit.

_ ''Even Ichigo's power has a limit, Sayori. If he reaches that limit before he defeats Aizen, you will have to take his place and fight him. So, it was necessary for you to be in top shape.'' Ryuichi replied._

''Don't worry. I'll take care of Aizen if Ichigo fails. No one hurts my family and boyfriend and gets away with it.'' I said and ended the conversation. I turned my attention back to the fight. By now, Aizen had transformed into a hideous Hollow.

''Let's end this Aizen.'' Ichigo said. ''I've grown tired of your games Sayori, step back.'' he continued and I did as I was told. Then, he raised his sword and pointed it directly at Aizen.

''I'll show you my power. I'll show you...the final Getsuga Tensho!'' Finally! Ichigo was going to use his full power. There was a bright light and then Ichigo was surrounded by his spirit pressure. When he emerged from it, his hair had grown long and black and his eyes were red. His mouth, along with his chest and and arm was covered by gray bandages. ''Where is his sword?!'' I thought.

Ichigo then raised his hand and a sword appeared in it. ''Mugetsu.'' he said.

_ ''Sayori, brace yourself. It won't be long now. Ichigo will either succeed or fail. You have to be ready. And remember what I told you.'' _Ryuichi said.

''Yeah... I know.'' I whispered.

~_Flashback~_

_ ''Now that your training is over Sayori, I have to warn you. Because it's still early, you must not use your second form for a long time. It takes a lot of spirit energy just to transform. In time and with training you will be able to use it for a longer time, but for now you must not exceed the time limit. 10 minutes. Tops. Do you understand?'' Ryuichi asked._

_** ''Yeah, yeah okay already.'' I answered nonchalantly.**_

_ ''I'm serious Sayori. You could die!'' he shouted._

_ ''__**Gosh, Ryuichi! I'm not stupid! I said okay! 10 minutes, tops.''**_

___End of Flashback~_

''Okay. Ichigo can do this. If not...10 minutes.'' Ichigo hit Aizen and cut him in half. He ..did it? No, of course not. It wouldn't be so easy. Aizen body was healing.

''He can still regenerate?'' Ichigo asked. Aizen stood up and in his hand, his sword was disintegrating ''Ichigo Kurosaki, you lose. Look. My sword is disappearing. The Hogyoku believes that I no longer need one. And you have lost the power to defeat me! It's over Ichigo Kurosaki!'' Aizen shouted and was about to deal a deadly strike.

''No!'' I screamed. My brother...!

_''Sayori! Now! Do it now!'' _Ryuichi shouted. I thrust my sword into the ground and shouted:''...Damarikomu, Ryuujin!''

* * *

Okay. That was chapter 19. Did you like it? Review and tell me.

Damarikomu Ryuujin means Sink into eternal silence, Dragon King or God...or at least that was what a dictionary said :p

Till next time..!


End file.
